A work in progress: Charlie's Wish
by MissRoseLee
Summary: Everything is simply wonderful for the newly adopted child of the Ratigan family; Charlotte Ratigan. She has a loving mother and father, and is starting a new prestigious school for the socially elite. But, when her jealously of not being an only child gets ahead of her, she makes the most cursed wish of all.. it's up to her to save the day, but will she have to do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and secluded. Rosalie and Ratigan slept as the edge of the bed is where Elianna slept in her crib. It had been two months since the little one was born, and little Charlotte was adopted and placed in their family. The sun was barely creeping through the dark velvet curtains. Elianna was snuggled in her little yellow blanket, holding a small stuffed teddy in her hand. All was silent and calm…

Charlie burst through the door and immediately opened the curtains "First day of school! First day of school!" The light burst through the room as Rosalie grabbed the covers and pulled them over her face.

Charlie continued to shout "First day of school! First day of school!"

Charlie jumped on the bed and started to shout between them "Mom! Dad! Wake up! Wake up! We're gonna be late!"

"Rosalie.. take care of your daughter." Ratigan moaned as he covered his face with a pillow.

She yawned "Your daughter is calling you." Charlie continued to jump on the bed "Come on! I need help braiding my hair! I need to get my books ready!" she jumped on her father's back "You promised!"

He looked up at her eager brown eyes, he grinned "Alright, Alright.. I'm up." He got up and stretched "Rosalie, time to get up."

Rosalie groaned and pulled the covers further over her head "No…" she simply said. Charlie stubbornly plopped off the bed and grabbed the edge of the blanket "Come on mom! Wake up!" she pulled and made Rosalie shiver "Fine!" she grabbed Charlie and started to tickle her "This is for waking me up! And this is for pulling the covers off me!" she tickled her tightly "Are you ready?" she stroked a hand through her black hair, Charlie nervously tugged at her messy hair "Well I'm nervous and excited.. I hope I make friends.. I hope I know everything and I'm good at answering… do you think I'll make friends?"

"Just be your amazing self and they'll be lined up at the door." She noticed Ratigan walking to the edge of the crib and picked up Ellianna, who was starting to wake up "Good morning Ellie!" The little gold furred mouse smiled at her father, starting to kick her legs mid air "My little bowling ball with legs." He kissed her head and handed her to Rosalie "Oh no you don't!" she said, crossing her arms "You get diaper duty in the morning.. I have to take care of Charlotte and do her hair."

He huffed and looked at the little one "Rosalie! It's absolutely rancid!"

"Not my problem!" she said, exiting the room. Ratigan looked at the little baby, who gurgled at him and made him cringe in disgust about his job.

Charlotte was fidgeting in her seat "Charlie your braids are gonna go crooked if you keep moving!" she tied the little red bows to the end of her braids to match the navy and red uniform Charlie wore; a little navy dress with a small patch of the school with a puffy sleeved shirt underneath, and little black shoes with knee high lacy socks. Rosalie tied her braids and looked her up and down on the small stool "Now let me look at you!" she smiled as she watched her daughter spin around.

"Do I look grown up?"

"Very sophisticated!" she kissed her on the head. Charlie ran into the kitchen to see Bill, Fidget and the other thugs sitting enjoying their breakfast "Hey! There she is!" Bill said "Our little scholar!" the thugs applauded as she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it "Do you guys like my uniform? I'm really excited!" she said with a mouthful of bread.

"You look every bit a young lady Miss Charlie!" One thug said.

She curtsied and giggled as they smiled and continued their breakfast "I'll see you guys later! I'm going to school!"

"Good luck Charlie!" Bill said.

Charlie walked outside and saw Ratigan and Rosalie standing together "Are you ready for us to walk you to school?" Ratigan said, handing her backpack and slipping it over her shoulders. Rosalie knelt down to her "Do you have all your books? Your money for lunch? If you need anything, you just ask for us and they'll send someone.. are you sure you're ready? We can wait another year or-"

"Mom! I'm fine!" she giggled "I just want you guys to walk me.. I'm kind of nervous."

"West Grove academy is a very prestigious school.. I went there, as did your grandfather on my side, and my fathers father… I know you will live up to the expectations of a great Ratigan." He said, making her smile "Thanks daddy."

Rosalie grabbed her hand "Okay, well lets go-"

At that moment, Fidget entered carrying Ellie in her arms "Boss look what Ellie can do!" he sat her upright and she started to walk, wobbling on her feet and giggled as Fidget held her hands.

Rosalie gasped "She's walking!" she let go of Charlotte's hand and rushed to Fidget.

Ratigan rushed to the baby "At a month old! Such a smart girl!" he laughed in amazement "I knew she collected both of our intelligence Rosalie!" they watched the little baby walk. Charlie's ears drooped as she looked on, Rosalie and Ratigan completely infatuated with the fact that the little one could walk.

Victoria, a white mouse with stunning blue eyes walked to her side, prepared with her own leather brown backpack "Charlie! I can take you! My school is on the way!"

Charlie looked at her mother and father, then sighed "Oh… okay."

Victoria took her hand "Hey, you can tell them all about their day! They wouldn't miss it for the world!" Charlie and her walked through the pipes and out on the street. The bustle of the morning and smells of the fresh air and morning breakfast from other houses filled the air.

Charlie walked alongside her cousin "You don't go to the same school as me?"

Victoria shook her head "No, I am older than you so I had to switch to an all girls school down the street from yours.. Alex already graduated early and P.J is too young." She shrugged her shoulders "Besides I couldn't go… it's too prestigious."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! The school is only allowed for either the extremely wealthy or the high esteemed individuals. Luckily Uncle James and Aunt Rosalie account for both!" she laughed, suddenly seeing the worried look on her face "But don't worry, I'm sure you are gonna be great!"

"You think so?"

Victoria's blue eyes went bright "I know so!" they stopped in front of a large gate, a large dark and mysterious university stood, with black pavement and dark navy and red flags adorned on the old awnings. Charlie noticed a small opening for the mice and other students "Wow." She said. Victoria grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "Okay.. Here you go. I love you Charlie.. good luck."

"Thanks Victoria, love you too." She saw Victoria walk off to school as Charlie looked back at the school. She took a deep breath and whispered "Just be my amazing self.. and they'll line up at the door." She repeated her mother's wise words and walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie walked through the large hallways, looking at the trophy and award closet. The golden awards shined as she squinted her eyes and smiled, on a special gold trophy in the middle stood for academic excellence that read " _Padraic James Ratigan_ " etched in gold letters. Her daydreaming of being awarded with such an honor was ended by a feminine voice "Excuse me?" She turned her head and faced a tall greyish rat, she had a pointed nose and was wearing a dark red uniform. Her black hair was tied in a tight bun, with a noticeable white stripe on the side of her head. Her icy blue eyes stared past her golden spectacles at the little mouse.

Charlie gulped "I-I..um I'm a new student."

"Charlotte Marie Ratigan I presume?" Charlie nodded, her mouth agape the woman sighed "Please do keep your mouth closed, we are not a codfish." She immediately shut her mouth as the woman started to walk off "Please follow me."

They continued to walk down the endless hallways "I am headmistress Nerissa Wormwood. Your class has already begun and your books have been prepared. I can only hope that you live up to the standards of your father-"

"And my fathers father?"

She didn't even laugh "Yes." She said coldly clearing her throat. They stopped in front of a green door "I expect high standards of you, as I do any student. Your father led quite a legacy and I will be keeping a close eye on you." She opened the door and motioned her to go in. Charlie looked around at the students sitting in their desks. The bright windows let all kinds of sunshine in, including posters and drawings that the students have made. The students hushed as they sang in unison "Good morning Headmistress Wormwood."

She nodded with delight "Hello children. This is your new student." She turned to the teacher "Miss Wells, I assume that you will take it from here?" without answer, she left the room. Charlie looked up in awe. The teacher was a white mouse, with warm multicolored eyes. It was a strange feature, but it made her warm and different from the coldness of the other classrooms. Her honey gold hair was tied in a loose low ponytail and she wore the required uniform for the teachers; a navy blue dress with black heels and black stockings. She smiled warmly at the class "Now class, we have a new student with us.." she gently touched her on the shoulders "You all remember how nervous you felt on your first day of school so I want you to make her feel welcomed and be friendly." She turned to Charlotte "Now, Charlotte why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

She stood in the middle of the class "Well.. my name is Charlotte.. but I usually go by Charlie. My parents are Padriac James and Rosalie Ratigan." The children started to murmer among themselves. Miss Wells clapped her hands "Now children, Charlie why not tell us what you like to do?"

"Well, I like to swordfight with my father. I like to play piano and sing with my mother."

"Swordfighting sounds really interesting!" she said.

Charlie smiled as the students leaned in their seats with interest "Yeah, usually we fight with wooden swords… but he says that I'm old enough to use a regular one! He's taught me the basics, and when we duel he usually lets me win, partially because I'm better than him!" the class laughed with her "My dad also gives me excerpts of Shakespeare that we rehearse and perform for all my uncles and aunts.. it's a lot of fun!"

Miss Wells smiled "Well! What an adventurous student! Does anyone have any questions for Charlie?"

A little hand raised in the back "Yes.. Prudence?"

Prudence, a little white rat with striking blue eyes sat in the back of the class. Her long beautiful curly blonde hair spilled over her shoulders as she smugly looked at Charlie "Wasn't your father a known criminal? Didn't he try to overthrow the queen?"

Miss Wells sighed "Prudence, we really shouldn't-"

"Well, my father was pardoned after saving my mother.. He was also granted a high honor of bravery and chivalry recently when we went to Beijing to save Chief Mallen and his tribe."

The teacher smiled and attempted to change the subject "Beijing! I had read about that case in the paper!"

Prudence retaliated "Well my father says that although that evidence proves that what he did was for the queen, he still was wanted by at least three countries and even was still considered a leader in the underworld of crime at the time he quote on quote from the paper 'Was discovered alive and rescued Miss Hampstead'.. he also robbed the tower bridge and left hundreds poor, he should have been arrested and not given a trial at all. My father says that he should just rot in jail-"

"Prudence." Miss Well said firmly making her stop "We all are aware of Professor Ratigan and his past crimes, but we will not terrorize Charlie of those mistakes. Her father has changed and is switching to a better future for his family."

Prudence sat up "But Miss Wells!-"

"I will hear no more." She turned to Charlie "I am sorry for that display, perhaps Prudence should learn from being positive like you." She pointed to a seat and had her sit down "Now everyone turn to page sixty three of your math books.. let's get started."

Prudence scowled at Charlie, then quickly turned to her book.

* * *

Lunch wasn't any easier, Prudence and the other girls secluded themselves at the head of the courtyard table. Charlie walked out with her tray and looked around. Many students kept to themselves as Prudence and the other girls watched her.

"She's strange." Prudence said, biting into her apple.

Another girl looked at her as Charlie struggled to find a seat "I don't know, she seems nice."

"That is exactly what she wants you to think. She is just like her father." She scowled "I don't trust her. And if I were you I wouldn't either." She sat up "My father raised me better than to mingle with enemies.. her whole family is."

* * *

Charlie couldn't find a seat at all, she looked around at all the tables and sighed. Luckily, she found a tree to sit under, enjoying her food. She started to read one of the books required for class. Charlie ate her food and was engrossed by her book when a voice filled her head "What are you doing here little one?" she looked up and met eyes with a light grey rat, he had bright amber eyes that seemed almost yellow. He was very handsome, even his unruly curly hair that met his shoulders made him seem free and independent. He wore dark pants and black shirt, with red suspenders on his shoulders. He smiled warmly "You eating here all alone?"

She nodded, obviously infatuated with his handsome face. The man chuckled "Well, it's no good to be alone with that sad face."

"I'm not sad."

"Oh! She talks!" he laughed "Well, I don't want to ruin your lonliness so I'll be off."

Charlie stood up "Wait!" she fiddled with her fingers "Please don't go. I don't have any friends."

The mouse frowned and scratched his curly hair "Oh… new student right?" he saw her nod "Well, I'm your first friend." He dusted his paw off and laid it out for her to shake "Nolan Nedermeyer. Official Grounds keeper of West grove academy, not to brag." He laughed.

Charlie shook his hand "Charlie Marie Ratigan."

He smiled wide "A Ratigan? A legacy? Here?" he clapped his hands "Now I've been a big fan of your dad since I was here. He's inspired me to create my own inventions!"

"Well apparently he's not welcomed here."

Nolan's ears perked down "Well, I mean of course after the whole queen business but he is very much admired.." he pulled a small toy out of his pocket, it looked like a small wooden and metal toy with a small propeller on the top "See this?" he wound up the key "This is supposed to work with air and sea travel!" the toy began to sputter then go into the air, he smiled as the toy flew into the sky but hit the tree they sat under "I just need to fix the control on the propeller.. Who am I kidding… it will never work."

Charlie smiled "Yeah it will!" she grabbed the invention "You just need to add more altitude by lightening the metal on the front of the ship, then you can add some rafts without any weight added."

"That is brilliant Charlie! Thanks!"

"Maybe I can ask my father if he could see your inventions and he could help you fund them.. he's pretty generous once you have something to offer, which I think you do." Charlie continued to grin as Nolan jumped up "You mean it? Wow that would be wonderful! You don't know what this means!"

"Good to see you're making friends Charlie." They both turned and met eyes with Miss Wells. Nolan nervously got up "Oh.. Louise.. I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay Nolan." She smiled "I see you've met my new student."

Nolan grinned at Charlie "You are in good hands with Miss Wells, she is very smart and kind.." he looked up at her, noticing the blush on her cheeks. Charlie figured out their relationship "Are you two a couple?" she asked.

Miss Wells eyes went wide "Oh! No we're not."

Nolan smiled "No we're not, but perhaps if you aren't doing anything after school, maybe we can go out? I mean out like friends or maybe-"

She was about to answer when the headmistress suddenly appeared beside them "Miss Wells, you are on lunch duty today, you need to watch over the other students."

"Right away headmistress." She said and rushed off, looking back and giving an apologetic look to Nolan.

"Mr. Nedermeyer, I need you to tend to the front lawn.. it seems your distractions have led you to have a poor job on our felid. Get to it now."

"Yes! Right away!" he ran off scared to death of the woman. The woman looked down at Charlie and walked off, leaving her alone to the rest of her lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty well. Charlie received the rest of her books and homework, getting out of school with an accomplished feeling, although she still hadn't made any friends. She quickly ran home, very excited to tell her parents about her exciting day.

She ran through the pipes and lifted the gate to her home. Rosalie saw her run towards her "James! She's home! I can't wait to hear all about it baby! I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

Dinner had started, with Ratigan sitting at the head of the table and Rosalie on the other side. Ellie sat on a highchair next to her mom, as she was feeding her "So, Charlie tell us about school!"

Charlie smiled with a mouthful of food "The teacher is so nice! And I love all my classes! I even answered a bunch of questions in my English class! They were all about Shakespeare!" She smiled at her father, who picked up his glass "That is my clever girl!"

"Have you made any friends?" Rosalie asked, giving a spoonful of food to Ellie.

She nodded "Miss Wells, and Nolan the groundskeeper!"

Rosalie and Ratigan looked at eachother. Ratigan tilted his head "How about children?"

"Well, there was this girl named Prudence.. she was kind of mean and had some mean things to say about us." Charlie leaned back in her seat "She said that my father should have just rot in jail.."

Ratigan sighed "I see. Well." Rosalie took over "Sometimes people get upset of what makes them afraid, Sometimes people are ignorant and you just need to ignore them as well. Right darling?" she looked over at Ratigan who nodded "Right." He leaned into Charlie "So what was her name? or her fathers name? I can track her down and-"

Rosalie cleared her throat "James."

"Never mind." He slouched in his seat like a child. Charlie stepped out of her seat "I'm gonna go take a bath now." She skipped out of the dinning room. Rosalie looked on concerned "James, she hasn't made any real friends.. what if she's being bullied.."

"My dear, she is at that age where we are no longer in control, we cannot keep coddling her." He looked at her concerned look "She's a Ratigan! No one would dare to walk over her and take advantage of her! She's headstrong and smart, so far as parents I would say we've done a great job."

Rosalie huffed "You're right." She continued to feed Ellie "But if she gets bullied I am going straight to that school and giving them a piece of my mind!"

* * *

After dinner, Charlie sat in bed as her mother read to her as custom every night. Charlie rested in her bed as Rosalie read to her "And the wizard told him 'I will grant you one wish!' the boy pleaded with the great wizard and asked 'Please! my only wish is to-"

The sound of Ellie crying entered the room. Ratigan had rings around his eyes "Please! Rosalie! Help! I can't get her to stop crying! I tried feeding her but she wasn't eating! I tried to change her but she just kept figeting! I'm not used to this!" he started crying himself matching her wails. Rosalie stuck the pacifier in Ratigan's face "Oh James." She held Ellie in her arms "She's tired. We need to sing to her." He huffed "I don't sing."

She looked at him and took a long breath "You want to sleep don't you?"

"Momma-"

"Charlie, honey I promise we'll get back to the story, just let me help Ellie sleep." Charlie stubbornly took her book and sat upright on her bed.

 **" _Baby please.. rest your head.."_**

 **" _It is now, time for bed."_**

Ratigan took over, holding the baby and rocking her back and forth.

 **" _We'll protect you like no other.."_**

He quickly thought for a second

 **" _Because we're your father and mother"_**

Charlie got out of bed, still holding the book in her hands.

Rosalie worriedly looked at the baby, ready to cry again "It's not working..she's gonna cry." Ratigan took her out of her arms "Baby, please.." he pleaded "Close your eyes!"

 **"You're sweeter than apple pies.**." Rosalie quickly thought of a verse.

"Good!" he said. The little baby yawned and began to close her eyes, while Charlie looked on with sadness in her eyes.

Rosalie rocked the little one in her arms, as she slowly started to sleep **"As you grow, and love, and play."**

Ratigan stroked her head, Charlie began to hold the book up, wanting them to pay attention to her **"In our hearts, you'll always stay."**

The baby finally fell asleep **"So sleep and dream the night away."** Rosalie sang softly as the three left Charlie's room. Charlie was left in the dark of the night when she huddled next to her bed:

 **"Baby please, rest your head…**

 **Now it is time for bed..**

 **Please. Stop. Don't you see?**

 **I want mom and dad for me.."**

She held her book close to her chest, as small tears began to form in her eyes.

* * *

 **review and follow! poor charlie...**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie woke up to the sound of Ellie crying, quickly throwing the pillow over her head. She huffed and looked at her clock, which was about the same time to get ready. She rubbed her tired brown eyes and ran out of bed, quickly dressing in her uniform. She looked herself in the mirror, tying back her black locks in a quick half-up do. She sighed and noticed the book from last night sitting on the counter, she quickly stuffed it in her leather bag. She ran out to the kitchen, where her mother was pacing back and forth with Ellie on her shoulder, being pat on the back. Ratigan was reading the paper as Charlie quickly grabbed an apple and was about to walk out. Rosalie stopped her "Charlie! Aren't you gonna say bye?"

Charlie smiled as Rosalie knelt down and kissed her on the cheek "Have a good day honey."

Ratigan took down his paper right as she walked out the door "Charlotte, might I have a word?"

"Am I in trouble?"

He chuckled and took her hand "No, my darling.." he walked with her into his study. He picked her up making her laugh and let her sit at the edge of his desk. He started to look around his desk, digging in the last drawer on the left side. He took out a small wood box and opened it, revealing a little oval locket with a porcelain black cover. The cover was hand painted yellow, pink and blue flowers and golden swirls. Charlie's eyes widened as he placed the locket in his hands.

He smiled "I was going to wait until you were a bit older, but I think now is the right time." He handed it to her as she held it close "It's so beautiful! Does it open?" she unlatched the locket and saw a picture of Charlie and Ellie, "Grandpa helped to put your picture in here." He said, watching Charlie look at a candid photo of Charlie playing with her little sister. Charlie held her in her arms as the baby reached out for her sister. Charlie scoffed "No thank you." She said and closed the locket quickly, handing it back to him.

Ratigan laughed softly "Now, Now, I know it can be hard with a new sibling.. Me and my sister didn't get along either.." he dug a picture out of his desk and saw a picture of Rachel and Ratigan himself when they were younger, handing it to her. "You have a little sister now, and that's a big change." Charlie's eyes went sad "It's just… I want to spend time with you guys.. I love Ellie but sometimes it's like I never exist." She stubbornly folded her arms "She can't even talk yet and she's more successful than I am."

He tilted her head, so her eyes met his "Siblings can be pretty tough to get along with, and they aren't always what you'd hope they'd be. That's why an older sibling has to have faith." He kissed her on the head, resting the chain around her neck "You will see my Charlie, it will change. After all, you've got responsibility now."

"Like a grown up?" she asked "Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you can! I know you will stick by Elianna's side and be the most amazing big sister." Charlie smiled and hugged him, throwing her arms over his shoulders "Thank you poppa!" she walked out the door and headed off to school.

* * *

"Now.. who can tell me which american president was the first of the United States?"

Prudence and Charlie raised their hands at the same time, only to have Miss Wells answer "Charlie?"

She smiled "George Washington!"

"Good job!" he said happily "And when he was small, he cut down what kind of tree?"

Prudence and Charlie sat up in their desks as she pointed to prudence "A cherry tree Miss Wells.."

"Very good Prudence." She smiled at her pupil and she then turned to her book "Now, when George-"

Charlie then quirked an eyebrow and raised her hand "Apokryfo." A girl in class raised her head, obviously from dosing off "What kind of tree is that?"

"It's not a tree at all, it means that the story is not true. George Washington never cut down a cherry tree, It was just a story that parents give to their children to teach children not to lie. He did cross the Delaware River on Christmas 1776, My mom and dad explored the Americas when they went for a friends wedding, and my dad fell in! The story is funny but I really wish I was there!" The students laughed along with her as Miss Well folded her hands "Well, looks like someone knows their history.." she gestured "Isn't that right Prudence?"

* * *

Soon after class, lunch came. There were clouds starting to round about in the sky so the aids decided to move lunch indoors to the elegant mess hall. As soon as Charlie grabbed her tray and sat down, she was surrounded by new friends.

A white mouse smiled as he sipped on his milk "You really faced Damion Salazar?"

"Well yeah!" she stood up on her seat "And his pet snake was at least thirty feet long!" the children gasped as a meek girl with purple glasses spoke "Weren't you afraid?"

Charlie sat down "Well, yeah but the worst part was when we were in the temple.. I almost got hit by a dart that was super long and we almost drowned when we were in the room full of gold and treasure!" the kids awed as Prudence scowled with her friends at how much attention she was getting. Prudence turned in her seat "It seems our new student is making friends… my friends." She said with jealously in her voice.

Charlie was standing on the table in front of almost all the students in the mess hall "And then when we were in the palace the queen was so nice! And She gave all of us a medal! I'll bring it for school tomorrow!"

"That's a great story Charlie!" One mouse cheered her.

Prudence and the other girls chimed in "Yeah a great story." Prudence said. Charlie sat down "Thanks Prudence." She sat and continued to eat as the girls stood behind her "So, aren't you not used to all this sunlight it must hurt your eyes, Charlotte?"

"What do you mean?" she stopped eating.

"Because you're a rat." She simply said, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers. Charlie turned "No, I'm not."

Prudence smiled, she had hit a rough spot "Yeah you are, Your father is a rat, so… you are too?"

The white mouse boy scratched his head "Wait a minute, I'm confused? It's a relative adoption.. " Prudence looked to the boy "Shut up Larry." She then turned her attention back to Charlie "Right.. you were adopted.. so, your other parents didn't want you?"

Charlie's ears flared to the back of her head "There was no record of them at all."

"Oh, so your parents were saddled with you?"

Charlie then stood up, her fists clenched "Don't say that about me Prudence. My parents love me."

Prudence smiled devilishly "Oh of course they do!" she grabbed her locket from around her neck, "What's this?" she laughed "You and your baby sister! What a little runt!"

"Give me that back!" she shouted, alerting the attention of the other students, they surrounded the two "Don't you say that about my sister!" she jumped to get her locket, but was too short.

Prudence pushed her "Get off me you little rat! Your little sister is a rat and so is your dirty father!" she grabbed her and twisted her arm "Say it! You're a rat!"

The kids started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" encouraging the two girls to quarrel. Charlotte flipped her over and started to punch her over and over again. Prudence and the two rolled over the floor as Prudence continued to taunt Charlie "Your family is full of rejects!"

Charlie suddenly unconsciously bit on Prudence's arm.

* * *

"Oh this is wonderful! I knew she would excel as I did.. isn't it wonderful Rosalie?"

"James it is, but-"

Ratigan smiled as he and Rosalie walked through the hallway of the school "This is what we've been waiting for my dear! I just hope that the teachers can keep up with OUR daughter.. she is so wickedly smart!"

"But darling, what if it could be something else?" Rosalie asked as Ratigan quirked an eyebrow "The only other thing is that she has received her degree from school early and gets to study at Oxford.. Imagine Rosalie, our daughter at OXFORD. It just rolls of the tongue!" They turned the corner and stopped, noticing Charlie sitting on the bench, her clothes unruly and untucked.. her hair in a messy hairdo and a black eye. She nervously looked away from them as Rosalie picked up her face "Oh.. Charlie-"

"Mr and Mrs. Ratigan? Please step into my office!" Headmistress Nerissa said coldly.

As Charlotte sat outside, she overheard the conversation happening within the office:

"Your daughter has shown unacceptable behavior that only a barbarian would share with her!" she scoffed, sitting in her seat "Fighting with another student? She obviously has no regard for manners or settling her differences like an adult! She is immature, disoriented, sloppy-"

"Well wait just a minute!" Rosalie said "I believe there are two sides to every story, how about the other girl?" She said, nearly falling out of her seat if her husband didn't hold her back.

"My daughter is in complete shock of the ordeal!" Nerissa flew her hands in the air.

Both of them looked at each other and immediately calmed down. Rosalie took in a deep sigh "I see.. from one mother to another, they are kids.. and you can't expect them to simply act like adults and settle their differences like adults when kids like to get rough and learn from their mistakes. Surely as a child you would have to duke it out with another kid who bullied you?"

"Not at all."

Rosalie laid back in her seat as Nerissa continued "She is your offspring Professor, and as much as I would love to praise your daughter, she has done an unforgivable deed. I must take into consideration her position at this school."

Ratigan spoke "Headmistress, perhaps we could-"

"You two have a nice day." She said "I do believe you know the way out?"

* * *

Bill, Fidget and a couple other thugs sat at the wooden benches of the barrel, Fidget was dealing the cards as Ellie sat and played with the free ones. Bill laid down a card "How do you think it went at Charlie's school?"

Charlie ran past them and slammed the door to her room. Fidget laid down a card "Not very well I guess."

* * *

A couple hours later, In the dining room Ratigan was dressed in his best tux, and Rosalie in her favorite dark blue gown. She fixed his cravat. "Charlie?" Rosalie asked "Dinner is ready!"

She walked out of her room and noticed their attire "What are you dressed up for?"

Ratigan said "We have a special event for the queen to attend." They both sat to the side of her "Charlie, we were thinking of what happened today and were thinking of another option."

Charlie looked up from her lap. Ratigan pulled out a small brochure "We were thinking what is best is that you should transfer to a boarding school just south of London.. Cambridge School." he stopped her from distressing "Now this school is simply the best! Charlotte, the dorms are just across from your classes and the mess hall is the best kept and the food is to die for!"

"You can make lots of new friends and-"

"You want to send me away?" Charlie said.

Ratigan stopped her "Now, we don't want to send you away, this is just for your protection and your education my dear."

"I'm not going!" she pushed her chair away and marched out of the dining room "You are not packing me up and replacing me!"

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie said "We are not replacing you!"

Charlie crossed her arms "Yeah you are! You don't even want me anymore! Especially with your perfect little baby! She does everything better than I do! Why should I compete with her!" tears started to well up in her eyes "Why would I want to be part of a family of rejects!"

"We do not appreciate this new attitude young lady, Your actions at school have placed us with only one option! You will be respectable to both me and your mother or swift punishment will ensue." Ratigan said, putting his coat on "You will go to the Cambridge School!" he ordered.

Charlie shouted "I'll just run away! You'll never find me!" she ripped off her locket and threw it to the ground, forcing it open to the picture "Who needs responsibility! I hate this family!"

Ratigan's eyes widened "Well maybe this adoption wasn't meant for us! You're acting more like your wicked headmistress! Maybe she should take you away!"

"James!" Rosalie shouted.

Charlie scowled "I never want to see you again!" she wiped her tears "I wish I had a different family!"

"Well, sometimes I wish the same thing too!" he walked ahead, walking through the dark pipes.

Rosalie walked shyly to Charlie "Charlie-"

"Just go away." She quickly turned and ran towards her room. She turned to Bill as Ratigan shouted "Rosalie! We are going to be late!" she looked at Bill "Would you please?"

Bill nodded "Yes, Mrs… we promise."

"Thank you." She said and followed him through the pipes, hesitating and looking back. Bill smiled slightly "Don't worry, both of them just need to cool off."

* * *

Charlie sat in her room and muttered "I wish they would just go away…" she turned to her window and saw all the stars in the sky. A star flew across the sky as she quickly made a wish "I wish they would all go away!" she continued to cry as she plopped on her bed, crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie's brown eyes started to open and she grumpily looked around her room. She yawned and stretched, getting out of her child size bed and throwing the purple covers off. Charlie felt her throat go dry "Water sounds good right about now.." she remembered the argument hours before and huffed, nervous to open the door to her room. She then decided to open the door and walk to the kitchen, suddenly growing aware of the silence in the entire lair. She walked to the kitchen and drank from her glass. Her ears perked up "Hello?" she put down the glass.

There was no sound at all. Not even her uncles making any noise "Hello?" she walked around the corner "Uncle Bill? Uncle Fidget?" she didn't hear anyone "Is there anyone there?"

Charlie didn't hear a sound.

She walked into Ellie's nursery "Ellie?" she peeked over the crib and didn't see anyone.. Ellie was gone. Worriedly she ran out of the bedroom and ran to the middle of the lair, facing the barrel "Mom? Dad?" her voice echoed through the lair, rattling the pipes above "Mom! Dad!" she shouted. She sat down on the wood steps of the main barrel "Where have you gone?"

Suddenly, she ran to her room and grabbed her leather bag, emptying of the main contents, she was about to throw out the story book that Rosalie read to her, but decided to bring it along. She ran to the gate and ran out into the streets. Charlie started to shout "Mom!? Dad?!" suddenly a burst of wind blew through the air, making her turn her head quickly. It faced a small shop.

She walked to the building to get a better look. The building was rugged and the windows were clouded and dirty. Using her sleeve, she rubbed the dirt and saw nothing inside but empty boxes. She curiously walked in, the door opened and creaked. Charlie whispered, her voice shaking "Hello? Is anyone there?" she heard rustling in the back "Hello! I'm looking for my parents! They disappeared and-" she saw the bright orange eyes of a unfamiliar creature, he had patches of black, orange, and white along his face. He wore a strange blue suit and a small blue bowler hat on top. He was a bit on the chubby side, and ran past the boxes tripping over them "Wait! I need help! Please don't go!"

The little hamster ran through the boxes until he reached a small door and cracked it open with a long gold key. It seemed too big to open the small door, or even fit in his jacket. He pointed to a large stack of boxes and made it topple over in front of Charlie, who stood dazed. She shouted "Wait! I just wanna talk to you!" she climbed over the boxes and saw the small door open, revealing a large tunnel with a spiral of blue and purples. The vortex grew and grew until he ran through, fortunately before the portal closed, Charlie ran through with him. The vortex pulled them in and forced them two different paths, the well dressed hamster went to the right, while Charlie was pulled to the left, she screamed in disbelief as the beautifully shining tunnel pulled them through. The tunnel kept going and going until there was a dark ending at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Charlie closed her eyes, the ground hit her hard, letting her touch the soft green grass and let her tumble down what felt like a hill. She hit what felt like another body and stopped at the end of the hill. She got up quickly and saw that it was the same frightened hamster she saw in the store "You! Please! Don't be afraid!" she marched to him as he got up "Please don't hurt me!" he shouted.

His voice was shrill as he quickly got up "I know ju jitsu! Don't mess with me sweetheart!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you! I just need help.." she started talking calmly "I don't know where my parents are.." her ears perked down "My uncles and even my little sister is gone, do you know where they are?"

The hamster walked back nervously "Well.. I.. um."

The sound of trumpets filled the air as many well-dressed black armored guards marched to them. Their breastplates had a special yellow and purple crest with a black crown faced on the front. A large hefty guard, with straight black hair reaching his shoulders and even a scar covering his left eye. His eyes were black as the metal on his skin. He was a dark grey rat, towering over the rest "Good job Cornwall. The queen will be pleased to have her special guest."

"What queen? Where am I?"

The guard bent down and picked up Charlie "You are coming with us you little twerp!" she kicked her legs midair "Little? Let me go!" They continued to walk as some of the guards began to pick on the little hamster answered by Cornwall "Hey Corny, nice hat!" he grabbed his hat quickly as Cornwall smiled nervously "Ha.. very funny! Now give it here!"

The continued to march through a dark and deep forest until they reached a special clearing. Charlie saw a bright light at the end of the forest. Her brown eyes went wide "I don't believe it…" before her was this giant blue made of stone.. it had a special aura to it. The sun reflected on the beautiful stone; reflecting purples, pinks, yellows and even oranges.. the shade of the rainbow. Around was almost dead and decaying trees and grass giving it a haunting feeling around the great palace. Charlie whispered "What is this place?"

Cornwall heard her and answered "It's the Kingdom of Bellemoor." He smiled "Beautiful isn't it?" Charlie nodded as she looked around the entire empty field. They marched through the drawbridge, which looked like a large waterfall. Charlie closed her eyes as they marched through, but had no drop of water on them at all. She gasped as they stood on a large platform that took them all the way up to the top of the tower. Still being held by the large guard, they made it to a small hallway and a large wood door. They went through the door as the guard smiled "Your highness, we're back. And we have our special guest."

A dark figure emerged from the shadows "Oh.. what a wonderful surprise Areth."

Charlie's eyes were wide with disbelief "Headmistress Wormwood?"

The guard dropped her to the ground "How dare you address the queen in such a manner!"

The queen smiled a similar smile. Before her stood the queen who looked exactly like her Headmistress Wormwood. Her black hair was placed in an intricate twist, and the same streak of white was in the same place. The queen wore a long black robe with twinges of purple and lighting green twisting all kinds of ways on the floor. On the top of her head was a silver crown with one bright blue stone in the middle. The long robe like dress brought out her silver fur and bright blue eyes. The smile still crept along her face as she bowed her head "Now, now Areth, she is our guest.." she waved her hand and Areth stepped away "My name is Queen Nerissa." Similar to her doppelganger at her school "I've been waiting for you Charlotte."

"Y-You have?" she said.

"Oh yes.. who else am I to thank?"

"You're thanking me?" Charlie asked. Queen Nerissa smiled "Oh of course! You were the one who set me free! Your wish was very powerful! It showed me that children really aren't a bunch of thumb sucking idiots.. You my dear girl have great power."

"Wish?" she repeated "Oh..the wish.. look I was just angry-"

"Exactly!" she flew her hands in the air "It is anger that sends me your way!" Charlie pleaded with her "I just want to know where my parents are.. and my sister and uncles-"

Queen Nerissa sat at her dark metal throne "Oh well, we will get to that later."

Charlie stomped her foot down "I'd just like to know where they are now! And where I am for that matter! I want answers.."

She cackled softly "What a inquisitive little girl.. I just knew your feisty behavior is just what I needed." She waved her hand "Now, I need your help my darling little girl, I have this-"

"Mother!" the door burst open to reveal what looked like an exact replica of Prudence. The little girl wore a similar style robe like her mother, but in pinks and purples. Her blonde hair was placed in a high ponytail on her head, with a small gold crown "Mother this dress is all WRONG!" she walked past Charlie and huffed as the Queen rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples "Portia my darling, Mommy is working-"

"I don't care! This dress is supposed to POOF out! It is not what I wanted!" she turned to see Charlie "What is this?" The Queen smiled "Well, this is Charlotte and she is here to help me with…" she whispered in her ear and Portia huffed "Oh. Well fine. Don't let her get in my way."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Can I please know what is going on? Where is my mom and dad?" she stomped her foot down "And where is my baby sister?"

Porita's eybrows furrowed "How dare you address my mother the QUEEN in such a way!"

"Tut Tut Tut! Now girls!" Queen Nerissa cleared her throat "Charlotte I need you to help me with a very special project.. you see I am young and beautiful. But it comes at a price." She waved her hand and the guards strolled in a giant machine. It glimmered with gold metal, and a large meter was on the front. "This is a special youth machine.. call it a fountain of youth for yours truly. It harnesses any kind of beauty and youth, kindness, and all that jazz."

Charlie gulped "It sounds awful."

"Oh it doesn't hurt a bit.. just on the people I use it on." She laughed and noticed Charlie's look "Oh it won't work on you don't worry."

"Why won't it?"

"Well your wish. Don't you know how heartless and dark you've become?" waving her hand once more, a large metal cage appeared and Charlie gasped "Mom! Dad!"

Nerissa looked at her long red nails "It wasn't a real struggle to get these two.. just getting them to shutup is the hard part."

"Charlie!" Rosalie shouted within the cage. Ratigan reached his hands through the cage "Thank goodness you are alright!" Charlie looked at them "Were have you been?"

"We don't remember!" Ratigan shouted "Are you alright?" she nodded and turned to the queen "Let them go! What do you want with us?"

Queen Nerissa rolled her eyes and magically took out a long gold scroll "Charlotte Marie Ratigan declared one wish from the dark star." She smiled "That would be me." She continued to read "The wish granted was I wish they would all go away." She closed the scroll "You wished for them to go away and I took care of it. I also got your little brat of a sister here." Cornwall brought in a medium sized cage with Ellie sitting in it, gurgling and placing her hands on the cage "It is what you wished for and I granted it.. now you can repay the favor!"

"Please! I didn't ask for this! It was just a wish!" she looked to her parents on the other side of the cage.

The queen looked at the little girl "I've been watching you Charlie… and you deserve much better. Didn't your parents want to send you away? Didn't they give more attention to that little brat than you?"

Rosalie pleaded "Don't listen to her Charlie.. What do you want? Just let us go.."

Nerissa "What do I want? I want to be young and beautiful forever… I want to have everything no one will ever have.. and Charlie.. I need the stone." She set out her hand "And I'll set them free."

Charlie raised an eyebrow "What stone?"

"Y-You mean you don't have it?" her lip twitched and she shook her head "Charlotte. Give me the stone. Now. Do not make me upset."

"I don't know what you are talking about! I have no stone!"

She snapped her fingers as the guards appeared by her side "Oh dear, It seems that we will have to keep her here longer than expected.." Charlie fearfully backed up and suddenly a shadowed figure crashed through a stain glass window that looked like Nerissa. The figure stood in front of Charlie and held up a large sword. The guards fought the figure to no avail as he or she pushed them and Nerissa to the ground. The figure turned to Charlie and reached out their hand, which she accepted. She looked to her parents one last time as they jumped out the window. The figure suddenly pulled a string on their black uniform and wings flew out of their back. Charlie was in awe as they flew through the sky, into the distance forest.

Nerissa got up from the floor and adjusted her crown "I want that little girl back.. She has the only thing that is stopping me from getting between both dimensions."

Areth smiled "Shall we prepare the beast your highness?"

"No." she smiled "She's about to have a rude awakening." She turned to Rosalie and Ratigan who stood in the cage, embracing each other "Lock them up until later. We have work to do." Cornwall looked out the broken window as he watched the two fly into the distance as the sun began to set.

* * *

 **TA DA! SO HERE WE GO! THE ADVENTURE IS ON!**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

The two landed on the hard dirt and tumbled harshly. Charlie dusted herself off "Ow.." she looked up at the figure who began to toy with the wings that broke off their back "Confound machine… I knew I shouldn't have added that extra gear.."

"Excuse me?" Charlie said.

"What?" The figure turned around "Oh… hey." They said in a gruff voice.. it was notable that the figure was male "Are you ok?"

Charlie sighed "I think so…" she immediately went back to the subject "Who are you?"

He laughed and took off his black mask "Sorry."

Charlotte rubbed her eyes "Nolan?"

He quirked an eyebrow "Who's Nolan?"

The rat was light grey, with the same amber yellow eyes as the beloved gardener at Charlie's school. His curly black hair popped out of the rough black mask. He had the same lopsided smile as him too, which made Charlie stare in disbelief. The rat smiled "My name is Dimitrius…" he pulled up his backpack, now with broken wings "Inventor extrordinare!" he bit his lip and dug in his bag "I made these wings.. AND I have made these binoculars!" he took out a pair of binoculars that suddenly broke apart "Whoops." He laughed "Don't worry I have more!"

Charlie began to laugh "My name's Charlie. It's ok you don't have to show me anymore!"

"Oh.. well… bye." He grabbed his bag and started off. Charlie took her own bag and started after him "Wait! Aren't you gonna help me?"

He kept walking "I saved your life didn't I?"

"Well.. yes."

"That's it."

Charlie kept running beside him "Well, how about my parents? I need help!" Dimitrius chuckled "I don't know what to tell you kid, I just flew in to test my wings and get in the palace.."

"Well why?"

"I did some things I'm not proud of and I wanted to…fix them." His eyebrows furrowed as Charlie asked another question "Why does she have my parents?"

"Why bother! If my opinion mattered, I wouldn't get involved.. just leave it be."

Charlie stood next to him "Well, why does she want a stone? I don't even have it or know what she's talking about!"

Dimitrius slowed down his pace "Stone?" he stopped himself "I'm sorry. I can't help ya. So long kid." He continued to walk as Charlie stood in front of him "Please! My parents and sister are all in there, I can't do it alone!" Dimitrius thought for a second "I have no time for this, I need to get back to my inventions."

Charlie thought for a second and smirked as he walked behind her "Oh.. okay.. My mommy and daddy are gone.. I have no one else." She managed to pull some fake tears from her eyes "What am I to do…" she started to wail "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Come on.. kid.. don't cry." Charlie knew by the way he said those words were that the sympathy card was working "I-If you don't wanna help me… who kn-knows what is gonna happen… I'm all alone.. My mommy and daddy are gone!" she wailed and started to shake her shoulders as Dimitrius huffed in frustration "Fine! Okay! If you stop crying I'll help you!"

She immediately stopped crying and hugged him "Oh good!" she started to walk off "Let's go!"

* * *

Rosalie paced back and forth in the dark, dank dungeon that both of them were confined in "We have to get out of here… we need to find Charlie and figure out where we are and how to get home."

Ratigan sighed and rubbed his temples "My dear, there is no way. We should just sit this out."

She quickly turned around "Sit it out? While our baby is being held in a cage and our daughter is roaming around who knows where?" she started to hold onto the bars "I'm not giving up that easily."

She watched him get up and lean on the wall "I love your determination, but it isn't like an escape will-" he leaned on a brick that retracted and instantly revealed a long dark tunnel. Rosalie smiled in delight and looked down at her husband on the floor "You were saying?"

They walked down the long hall until they reached a door. Ratigan hushed her and went first, not noticing anyone in the main hall of the palace. He motined her to go as they walked through the hall. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "This seems too easy, doesn't it? We should be able to sense something wrong a mile away.. what gives?" she kept walking until Ratigan stopped her. They both looked down a long winding blue and green pit in the middle of the floor. They couldn't go around or any other direction. Rosalie watched him pace back, counting the steps to the "What are you doing? You wanna get yourself killed?" she stood in front of him "James? What are you doing?"

"If I have calculated this right.." he stepped back "We should be able.." he started to run "To cross!" he jumped over the pit, miscalculating his steps. He landed hard on the ground, the pit underneath him. He got up "Oh.." the glass floor covered the large pit. He chuckled "It's an optical illusion.. very clever if you ask me. Rosalie come on.."

She noticed the floor and stayed where she is "Don't be afraid Rosalie. It's alright." He comforted her. Rosalie took a breath and stepped on the glass, that immediately disappeared beneath them and they both fell through. The pit formed into a winding slide that pushed the two underneath the palace. The tunell ended and pushed the two through an opening that pushed them into cold water: the moat of the castle. Rosalie and Ratigan swam to the shore "We're alive.." she coughed "We're alive.." She repeated. They both faced the castle right as the sun was setting and creating a beautiful cascade of color on the reflections of glass.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"We go find Charlie and get out of here."

* * *

"So who exactly is Queen Nerissa and what is this place?"

Dimitrius sighed "Queen Nerissa wasn't always queen. You see there was once King Laired and his daughter Princess Helena who ruled over Bellemoor. Helena was set up to rule the throne until Nerissa came along one day out of nowhere. Laired fell in love with her.. I know right? Nerissa got married to him and the kingdom was actually going pretty well for a while. I was hired as the Kings right hand inventor and I made the kingdom better with my ideas, but Nerissa had something else in mind. She wanted to invent this thing..this youth machine for her and her alone. When the King learned of the plans he immediately scratched them and boy was she mad."

"That's good right?"

"Well, yeah the machine wouldn't work without a special kind of stone anyway.. but I invented this flying machine for the King to go exploring in the unknown parts of Bellmoor in hopes of making peace." He stopped himself "The machine and the king were never found.. I was blamed and exiled."

Charlie spoke up "I'm sorry Dimitrius. But what about the Princess? Is she still in the palace?"

Dimitrius looked at her "She tried to defend my case and the Queen saw her as a traitor and exiled her too. I haven't seen her for years." He stopped himself "Wait.. where are we?"

They looked around the dark forest and they noticed a ripped flag of the kingdom. It had long scratch marks and looked singed. There was many flags in the same fashion "Were in the rebellion side of the forest?"

"Rebellion?"

He gulped fearfully "There were many who did not like the rules of the kingdom decided to exile themselves on their own terms.."

Charlie looked up at him "You guys like the term exile don't you?" she started to walk slower "Dimitrius are you afraid?"

He scoffed "Me? Pffft.. afraid? No. I'm not afraid. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

He looked around "Well… this isn't the best area to.." he gulped "Go exploring in.. b-but it's the quickest way to the castle..yay." he started to bite his nails worriedly. He shrugged his shoulders "But it seems a little quiet.. don't you think?"

"What do ya mean?"

Dimitrius sighed "Oh I don't know, we should be seeing a booby trap.. a cage that springs up-" suddenly a group of many rugged men and women mice threw themselves out of the bushes and pointed their many spears at them. Dimitrius rolled his eyes "Or an ambush."

"What brings you here?" A gruff mouse asked. A woman answered "He is a spy!"

"Trespasser!"

"Hey! Don't we get a chance to plead our case!" they crept the spears further "Nevermind!"

"Doesn't he work for the queen?"

One mouse smiled "Oh yeah! He's the one who caused all this!"

"What do we do?" one asked with worry. The main one, a white rat with wild blonde hair smiled at the two "Bring them to our leader!" They marched into the hidden territory of the rebellion. Many tents and homes were hidden among the dense and tall trees. Even looking up, Charlie gasped at the elaborate tree houses that hung from tree to tree. A large fire sat aflame in the middle of the village, as they stopped walking.

The rugged white rat and everyone else knelt before a tent that was closed. They even forced Charlie and Dimitrius down "We have brought prisoners… what should we do with them?"

A stunning white mouse, wearing a teal crocheted sweater and dark brown pants emerged from the tent. Her honey blonde hair was placed in a long stunning braid, held together by a piece of twine. Her dual colored eyes; one green and one icy blue were bright as she stared down at her prisoners. Charlie whispered "Miss Wells?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow "Dimitrius?"

He looked up and was taken aback "Helena?" he stuttered "I-It's you… I mean.. wow."

"It's me." She said, her lip tightened as she quickly took a breath of regret. She then gestured to the guards "Let them go. Get them out of our boundaries, no one can know where we are." The guard started to pull them away as Dimitrius pulled against them "No! Helena please! We need your help!"

"Why should I help you!" she said "There is nothing to do anymore."

Dimitrius huffed as he was carried off "Helena, the prophecy is here!" everyone stopped in their steps and looked to Helena, who nervously shook her head "Impossible… it's a myth! even my father said so!"

"She's right here!" He pointed to Charlie, who looked behind her "Who me?" she chuckled "What prophecy?"

Helena sighed "It's kind of a long story."

* * *

 _ **REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"No… NO.. NO!" Nerissa shouted, crossing off every possible point on the large map in front of her "You've searched every spot of the village.. and even around the palace, they could be anywhere." Cornwall stood next to her, nervously playing with his satin tie "Your grace, perhaps we haven't searched anywhere, I mean even the hidden territory the rebels have taken.. If there was any way we could spy without being caught. Hmm, well I guess she's gone forever. I'll go make some tea-" Nerissa's blue eyes lit with amazement, she grabbed the hamster and pulled him close to her face "Oh my lovely little Cornwall.. What would I do without you!" she moved to a large curtain. Cornwall picked himself off the floor and pleaded "Oh.. no. You're highness.. anything but the mirror.. NOT THE MIRROR!"

She pulled the long curtain off to reveal a large oval shaped mirror with a silver boarder encrusted with diamonds "My great, great, great, grandmother used this mirror.. It's passed down from my family for generations.. it was not as successful I'll admit-"

"Yeah! She got herself killed! And not to mention received the title of Evil Mouse Queen!" he shrugged his shoulders "The plan was botched anyway… who knew there was a flaw with apples.."

"It's no trouble… as long as one knows how to use it." She faced the mirror "Mirror, Mirror, that I see.. Show me where to find the one called Charlie…" she sighed "I'm a little rusty."

The mirror revealed a cloudy image of what looked like the trio of Charlie, Helena, and Dimitrius together talking. Her brows furrowed as Cornwall took the words out of her mouth "P-Princess Helena? She's alive?" Nerissa rubbed her chin again "I thought she was taken care of." They watched on to the conversation happening with the trio in the mirror:

* * *

"Long ago, my father was visited by a prophet.. who told him a great danger was coming-"

"He married Nerissa." Dimitrius quipped and started laughing, suddenly stopping once Helena sent an annoyed glance at him. She continued "I had believed for a long time it was Nerissa's doing…but the prophet had also said that the danger was also what would make this kingdom prosper. The prophet claimed that the only way the 'great danger' could be stopped was from a book that would write its own fate." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to a small box in her tent, she reached into the box and pulled out a rusted gold crown, with most of the stones missing "The night I was banished, I left the kingdom and never looked back, I left my subjects and what I had thought I could make right since my father passed. I watched people suffer as I ran away." A small tear ran down her face, and she quickly wiped it and turned to Charlie "But now you're here Charlie, and you are the one who can help us."

Charlie shook her head "No, No, No! Wait just a cotton picking minute! You think I'm some kind of prophecy?"

Dimitrius nodded "Well, yes."

She laughed "I thought this place was pretty neat, but now I'm convinced you are both mad!" she jumped out of her chair, grabbing her leather bag "The only thing I have with me is my backpack, a pocket knife and a book!" the book jumped out of her bag and immedietly started flipping it's pages open, revealing the first page, it was an illustration of the three of them sitting around the table. And these lines of dialogue began to write on it's own: _Charlie gasped, and knelt down to reach for the book, she exclaimed "How is it doing this?"_

Charlie read "How is it doing this?" the book continued to write on its own "Is this the book you're talking about?"

Helena reached down to pick it up "My father had briefly explained the book to me.. but yes, it's writing everything that is happening at this exact moment.. It is not wrong. It's never wrong. Consider it like a road map of what is happening to us." she turned to her "It's writing your tale, this is the book the prophecy told us about.. the tale of you, Charlie, You and the finale battle of the Queen."

"And what happens at the end?"

Helena shook her head "No idea, but this is what we use to get the kingdom back. The end of the book is the key to helping us get everything back to normal... My father had kept a secret room of records and a special link to both worlds, but it was outside the palace walls.. If Nerissa gets a hold of it, who knows what she'll be able to do." She pulled a piece of hair around her ear "I just hope she hasn't found it yet." She closed it and placed it in Charlie's bag "We have to move now."

Charlie moved up on the table "Wait! You expect me to fight off this queen or dark star.. whatever she's called and hope that the tale is in my favor? I have my own problems! I have to save my parents." She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the tent, but was quickly blocked by Helena "Please Charlie.. we need your help. Your parents will be saved. I don't mean to sound vain, but helping us is what will place everything back to normal." She saw the reluctant look on Charlie's face "I'm sure your parents are fine." She saw Charlie nod and she hugged her tightly "Thank you." She rose up "Now, let's go."

"Princess-"

"Call me Helena please. The princess title is no longer mine."

"Well what I was going to say was that… It's great to see you again.. you look beautiful."

She darkly blushed "It's been a long time Dimitri…"

Charlie perked between the couple "Are you two together?"

They both exclaimed "No!" they looked at each other, and spoke at the same time "We're not a couple!"

"Seems to me like you are.." She slyly smiled "I know some people like you back at home…"

They looked at each other, Dimitrius smiled and she immediately went back to packing.

* * *

Nerissa smiled as she looked in the mirror "Hmm.. so our little friend is on her way back here.. I didn't expect that the stone would need a link.." she thought to herself "I'll need to send someone after her."

Cornwall leaned on a chair "Well, you could send Areth-" The queen paced back and forth "Areth is too rugged.. he'll scare her off. I'll need someone.." she looked at Cornwall "Uncommonly kind… and smart…" she measured him with her hand "And also short wouldn't hurt."

"You're highness! I couldn't! I sent her here on accident!"

"It was bound to happen Cornwall!" she moved closer to him "Cornwall, my friend.. All I need you to do is be nice to the little brat, let her trust you and allow her to .. then convince her to come to me instead! It's easy!" Cornwall stood silent as she swiftly moved behind him, touching his shoulders "And I will give you the one thing that you most desire in your entire pathetic life." She moved to his ear "Your freedom." Cornwall was frozen in shock as Nerissa patted his back "Consider it an early retirement, your past will be completely forgiven and wiped clean."

Cornwall's eyes were bright as they quickly paced around the room. He nodded "I'll leave right away."

"Good boy." She smiled and moved to the little cage Ellie was being held in. The baby gurgled and held onto the bars, babbling in some language that was misunderstood "I'll have to watch this little beast and those ghastly parents of hers until she gives me what she wants."

"Umm your majesty.. the parents escaped!"

Nerissa quickly turned around "What? WHEN?"

"They just told me… news around here gets around fast."

She groaned and rang a bell sitting next to her throne. Areth marched through the door and bowed to the floor "Yes, your majesty?"

"I seem to have two guests that have left my humble abode. Be a dear and fetch them for me." Areth cracked the knuckles of his leather bound palms and unsheathed his sword "Gladly your grace." She moved to her throne and plopped "If I didn't know any better, I'd began to think they didn't like being here." She sighed and looked to the mirror "Mirror, Mirror that shines like a star, show me where those awful parents are?" she watched Rosalie and Ratigan move down a dirt road, to what looked like a brown sign. The letters were scratched out, and as the wind blew the dirt covering a hidden sign said "KEEP OUT" a grin moved across Nerissa's face and she laughed, starting to cackle "Oh no.. they are headed to Idylia.. the most perfect town in Bellemoor…" She cackled "They are in for it aren't they?!" her voice echoed in the entire throne room, making Cornwall feel unsettled about the fate of the couple walking right into present danger.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rosalie do you have any clue where we are?" Ratigan huffed. Rosalie wiped her brow and picked up the skirts of her dark purple dress "I'm new to this just like you."

"I apologize." He said. Rosalie turned to him "I'm sorry, James.. I just want to find Charlie and get out of here." She stopped walking "This is all our fault."

He guiltily said "It's my fault.. if I hadn't gotten into it with her. I shouldn't have gotten her riled up like that-"

" _Shouldn't_.. it already happened, now we can only move forward." She gently placed her hands on his face "You've always been the one to settle everything.. Now it's my turn. We'll get through this." They continued to move until they reached a gold gate. Rosalie read the top of the gate "Idylia.. What does it mean?"

Ratigan rubbed his head "I don't know… nothing I know." He laughed "For once."

Both of them walked through the gate, looking around at the usual town that was before them. The town was filled with little shops and cottages, nice with flowers and abundance of trees growing around. Many mice of all kinds with many little children stood outside and played and talked with one another. A little white mouse ran up to Rosalie and handed her a little white flower "For you Miss!" he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Rosalie laughed in surprise "For me? Thank you!" she placed the flower in her hair "What a nice child."

"Little too nice."

"James, you are being paranoid." They moved further into the town. They watched a mother, who was gardening outside her cottage, the child ran out and smiled "Mother, I am done with my homework and I have cleaned my room, May I clean the curtains next?"

"Oh of course my little one!"

Rosalie walked up to her as the child left "Excuse me? Have you seen a lost little girl?"

"Lost girl?" she shook her head "Certainly not here!" The little child walked up to her mother "Mother, I have finished the curtains! May I skip playtime to finish more homework?"

The woman nodded "Absolutely my darling!"

Ratigan watched the little child leave "Your children here are amazing! So well behaved!"

"Certainly! You are in the town of Idylia, the most ideal town in Bellemoor! Since you are new, you should be able to meet Professor Buonragazzo!" She got up, dusting herself off of dirt from gardening "There is a couple here who are also looking for a little girl!" The other couple, a tan mouse and his wife, who was a lovely grey mouse stood next to each other. The man smiled "You are also looking for a child! You must meet the professor!"

The wife smiled the same sweet smile "Oh you must!" she wrapped an arm around Rosalie's "He's amazing!" The man did the same motions with Ratigan "Oh he is amazing!"

Ratigan looked around "This town is very nice.."

"Why of course it is! The professor has made all this possible!" they reached a large house with smoke erupting from the back of the house. They knocked on a large door, to be opened with a small white mouse; a little boy wearing a red long sleeve tunic, and golden brown colored tights. His short page boy haircut was completed by a small red beret on his head, with gold trim and a golden feather "Maria! Giuseppe! You have arrived for your appointment! So good to see you! And you've brought guests!"

The woman smiled as they walked through the rest of the door to an outside area, with a gigantic machine of all kinds of knobs and a gigantic slide inserted on the right. The little boy smiled "Sir and Madame.. may I introduce the man that is so far ahead of his time, that he may actually be from tomorrow! A man I'm proud to call my father, Professor Buonragazzo!"

A white mouse with a large grey curly mustache emerged from what looked like the top of the intricate machine "Hello and welcome to Idylia!" the man wore an identical outfit to the little boy, right down to the simple brown shoes they both wore. On top of his zany grey hair, he wore a pair of goggles. He was a funny old man, that on any other occasion would make someone smile. He walked to the couple, shaking both of their hands "Senorina and Senor! Welcome! Welcome!" he looked to Maria and Giuseppe "We just need to get through some last minute details! Then we will be on our way!" he then noticed Rosalie and Ratigan "And you are here for?.."

Ratigan smiled "Hello, My name is Professor P. James Ratigan and this is my wife, Rosalie." She smiled as the professor gladly kissed her hand and grinned "Ah! Another brilliant mind among us!" he quickly turned to the two smiling parents to be "You get a discount for the referral!"

Rosalie stopped him "We are actually looking for a little girl-"

"Perfect!"

"Well actually no, you see.. we lost her and-"

The professor's grin changed as the couple gasped in horror "Lost? Oh no! My reputation! My reputation!" he took the couple aside "Did you purchase her here?"

The two looked at each other "What? No." Ratigan said "We adopted her-"

Buonragazzo looked at the other parents "No worries! Adoption!" he then whispered rather loudly to the two "From one kindred spirt to another.. you can never trust an adopted child to do things right.. always messing things up."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What are you talking about?!" she said with frustration. The professor then smiled "I am talking about…" he moved to the machine "Jr…"

The little boy smiled and headed to the top of the machine, beginning to pull different levers of all kinds "We are talking about.. the mystical, the advanced, the new and improved child making machine!" with the last word he pulled a large lever, causing the machine to sputter and smoke.

"We're making one right now!"

The levers began to spin as more smoke began to fire through the pipes.

Ratigan was speechless "You make children?"

"Not just any children! NO, no, no! Perfect children!" he said with a sigh he turned to Maria and Giuseppe "Now Maria, and Giuseppe! It is time for-"

Rosalie suggested "Well don't you want to make children…um.."

"We used to do it the old fashioned way.. and it was too unpredictable." He said with disgust. Giuseppe said "People wanted boys when they wanted girls.. Children would misbehave and be naughty."

Buonragazzo looked to the two confused parents "Sometimes they would… get lost?"

Rosalie looked up at Ratigan worriedly "Well I suppose-"

"This machine.." he interrupted "Will leave nothing to chance!" he turned to the other two "Now, some last minute details?" he brought out a small clipboard.

Maria smiled "We would like blonde.." Giuseppe looked at his wife "With brown eyes like yours!" he said kissing her hand. Rosalie muttered "They make us look pleasant." Ratigan stifled a laugh "You're telling me. This is making me sick."

"Disposition?" the professor asked, the quill in his hand.

The woman said "Perky!"

He closed the clipboard and walked to the top of the machine "One perfect little girl! Coming right up!"

The machine buzzed as it did before, the couples waited in anticipation as quite suddenly a little white mouse, with blonde braided hair and brown eyes emerged from the slide. She wore an identical pink dress like her mother. She waved and curtsied "Hello mother, Hello father, it is a pleasure to meet you both!"

Rosalie and Ratigan looked at each other in amazement, Ratigan muttered "I can't believe it." then they turned the attention back at the child.

" **I'll be poppa's little princess, I'll be momma's little pal!**

 **For I wuve you both to pieces, what you say to do I shall!"**

She quickly spun around as the parents awed at their child.

" **I love cooking, I love sewing, dusting when I get the chance!**

 **But like every little blonde girl, what I do the best is dance!"**

She moved into a pirouette and jumped into her parents arms, the mother proudly yelled "She's perfect!" the professor marched down the steps:

" **Satisfaction guaranteed! Satisfaction guaranteed!**

 **See Professor Buonragazzo for a better way to breed,**

 **Buy my artificial child and you're certain to succeed!**

 **As a parent, guaranteed!"**

He quickly moved to the other two "Now I'd be willing to make you a swift deal! Inventor to Inventor! I'll give you a new… what did you say her name was?"

Rosalie answered "Charlie?"

"Charlie! Before you say Jiminy Cricket!" he rubbed his chin "Perhaps a little boy would work better!

"Well we-"

"LET THE MAGIC BEGIN!"

He pulled the levers and a little boy, almost a doppelganger next to Charlotte, but just a boy. The little white mouse had neat black hair, and wore small brown trousers and a blue shirt "Hello!" he said:

" **Can I be your little sonny? Hold your leg and call you pop!**

 **Can I be exactly like you and play catch until I drop!"**

He clung to Ratigan's leg, making Rosalie laugh. She stopped as Ratigan looked at her "What? It's cute!" the professor wrapped an arm around Rosalie "Isn't he precious!" he saw the looks on their faces "Oh I understand, perhaps something more classic, same name but different.. something more handmade?" he fiddled with the levers and buttons as his son took over some of the other controls.

The slide opened again to reveal another little boy, but a different color of trousers and shirt. It was a tan mouse, that instantly jumped out of the slide:

" **Can I be your brand new Charlie? See? I look a little like him!**

 **But I would never disobey you!"**

He ran to Rosalie and hugged her around her legs.

" **You're my parents so I couldn't!"**

Almost every adult sang in unison, all except Rosalie and Ratigan, who watched in amazement:

"AWWWWW!"

The children danced around in a full circle, around the two scared parents and finally forming a half circle around Buonragazzo.

" **Satisfaction guaranteed!**

 **Have a child to raise you need!**

 **From a smart-mouthed kid to individuality you're free!"**

The professor danced around with the children, all holding hands together

" **Teach him any fool opinion! Teach him any crackpot creed!**

 **As a parent! Guaranteed!"**

Rosalie stepped between them "This is all very sweet but we are really looking for our original-"

"Ah! Senorina I know exactly what you need! Another girl! How about twins! Twin girls! Teeny tiny little girls!"

Both of them shouted "No!" but it was too late, the machine spurted and out popped two twin mice, who had everything down to a T, even the little yellow bows in their hair. Each one jumped into their arms and giggled "Mommy!" said one, "Daddy!" sang the other happily. They set them down as the Professor clasped his hands together, Buonragazzo worked his way behind Rosalie and Ratigan, pushing them ahead into the village of perfect children:

" **Should you be saddled with a daughter who's a whiner?"**

" **Should you settle with a son who is a brat?"**

The parents in the town shouted "NO!"

" **Take them in for an adjustment it's quite minor!**

 **Turn the dial, wait a while! Zap and that is that!"**

All of the children and parents crowded the visitors **"Zap and that is that!"**

Buonragazzo took the two around "These are all of the perfect children that I have made! They are well behaved and wonderful! If you don't believe me, just hear from some of my customers words!"

One grey rat and his wife stood outside "Professor Buonragazzo!"

"Ronald! How are the little ones! Geoffery and Daniel?"

Ronald smiled as his wife answered for them "They are wonderful!" the two matching twins, red furred rats both bowed at the professor "Hello Mr. Buonragazzo! So wonderful to see you." They turned to the other two guests "Hello to you as well!" the two boys shook Ratigan's hand and kissed Rosalie's as well. They both left inside as he led them further into the town "So what do you think?" he said with anticipation.

Ratigan looked around "I think we might be able to afford property here, How are the prices?" Rosalie nudged him "James! Have you lost your mind?!" his ears perked down "Sorry." Rosalie held him close "We have to find Charlie.."

"We need to get out of here." Ratigan said, returning the embrace.

Buonragazzo once again, kept the same sly smile on his face "Don't let only some minor troubles weigh you down! This entire village is a paradise! It is the perfect town!"

Then, suddenly all the children started to join together with their parents. All the children smiled as they danced along with their parents, being so well behaved and good mannered.

" **Satisfaction guaranteed!**

 **Satisfaction guaranteed!**

 **If you purchase a perfect prodigy!"**

Jr. chimed in " **And each one pedigree!"**

A group of children stood in front of Rosalie and Ratigan, with Buonragazzo leading them in introducing their attributes:

One child smiled **"I love painting walls and fences!"**

" **I love memorizing tenses!"** A little girl curtsied.

Another little girl smiled and held up a sweater **"I love knitting dad a sweater!"**

" **I'm a champion pirouette-er!"** A little boy spun around.

A little boy took out a notepad **"I add fractions in my head!"**

" **Come and watch me make my bed!"** a little girl smiled.

Both the professor and his son smiled **"And they do it all so cutely we can promise absolutely!"**

All of them; everyone in the bizarre town faced them as Rosalie and Ratigan both were overwhelmed by all the madness:

" **Satisfaction guaranteed! Satisfaction guaranteed!**

 **Have a child to build and treat your every last and able need!"**

Jr. smiled along with his father **"They say build a better teapot! Watch the customers stampede!"**

Rosalie and him both tried to escape through the main gate, but was blocked by all the children and their parents bombarding them. They slowly backed up into Buonragazzo, who gladly touched them on the shoulders, he walked to the center of the town, standing on top of the cherub fountain that spurt clear water.

" **Don't be shy now!**

 **If you buy now!**

 **For a usual apparatus, just for YOU we'll throw in gratis!"**

His son brought up a small black pouch " **A set of steak knives**!" he opened the flap to reveal the shiny knives. As they were singing, however, Ratigan grabbed Rosalie's arm and they both escaped between an abandoned alley way of the town, back into the forest.

The entire town sang aloud " **Also Satisfaction Guaranteed**!"

" **One and all agree! Satisfaction guaranteed!"** As they all froze in their poses. The white mouse looked around and noticed his possible customers were gone "Professor Ratigan? Miss Rosalie?"

* * *

 **This song is from Geppetto, the TV musical, Satisfaction guaranteed, it is such a cute movie.. I remember watching it as a kid! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it about you that makes everyone so warmhearted and happy?" Nerissa walked over to the cage holding Elianna "You're a rather ugly thing aren't you?" she scowled "Little beasty…" she sat at her throne, facing the little one "You can't even understand me.. I am talking to a drooling infant." She rubbed her temples as a guard entered the throne room "Your majesty, It seems as if the trio is making there way towards the end of the forbidden forest? Isn't it reaching your territory?"

"Kalvin.. That is your name isn't it?" she rose up, grabbing her septor, a long gold staff with a black orb in the middle "I can see that you are less than qualified for this position… which makes me wonder why you've even decided to work for me.. if this trio is making their way towards my castle, don't you think you should be doing something about it?"

Kalvin nodded stupidly as Nerissa knocked him on the head "YOU IDIOT! Get out there with the other guards and make yourselves useful!" she then stepped on his foot. After slapping him in the back of the head, A small giggle was heard behind her. She looked behind to see Ellie laugh and gurgle as he got hurt. The laughing stopped, then went up again as soon as Nerissa slapped Kalvin in the back of the head. She quirked an eyebrow "Hmm.. Kalvin come here." She hit him on the head with her staff "Interesting…" the baby laughed wildly "Kalvin, I'll need you to stay here for a while.."

She walked to the hanging cage and took out Ellie. She cringed "Ughhh, you are disgusting." She then held the baby a distance from her "Ew.." she then set her down on the tile floor "Kalvin come here.." the skinny guard made his way to her as she quickly slapped him. The baby laughed whole heartedly as Nerissa squealed "Oh! This is divine!" she looked to Kalvin "Go fetch me Andrew, Larson, and Gregory.."

Soon after at least thirty minutes, Nerissa used her staff to take full control of the guards. She whipped them around, quickly forcing them to smack right into eachother. Nerissa sat on the floor with the child who continued to laugh with her "Go take five boys.." the men, worn out and tired headed to the kitchen, when Ellie grabbed Nerissa's staff and started to shake it like a rattle. The boys started to levitate off the floor and start to bump right back into eachother. Nerissa cackled as she heard the guards tell her "Make it stop!" Nerissa rolled her eyes "Don't blame me.. she has a good sense of humor!" she grabbed back the staff as the boys started off again, this time dizzy and disoriented. Nerissa gladly picked up the child and set her on her lap "You're not all that bad… You know I've never liked children all that much before." she pat the little one on the head as the baby snuggled up to her, then falling asleep. Nerissa smiled "Not bad for a little beasty."

The whole while, Prudence watched behind a marble column, she clenched her fists and headed to her room "The sooner that stupid baby leaves the better!" she slammed her door.

* * *

"So, you know where we're headed?" Charlie asked.

Helena grinned "Just as long as we head west." She moved across a log "So tell me about your world, Charlie? Is it big?"

"Larger than life! There are tall buildings! And even a clock named Big Ben!"

Dimitrius tilted his head "You name your buildings? Strange world.."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow and laughed "Well, it's a long story.. So how come the queen has my parents? And my little sister?"

"Nerissa is also a dark star..which means she's entitled to make a wishes whenever someone makes one. On the night you wished your parents away, you wished on her." Dimitrius explained "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

Charlie muttered "I hope so. I need to get them back.."

"Why did you wish them away in the first place?" Helena asked.

She sighed "I got into a fight at my school.. some girl was being really rude so I bit her-"

"HA! Nice!" Dimitrius said. Helena looked over at him and he stopped "Go on Charlie."

She continued "I was jealous of my little sister, because I felt that all the attention was on her. Then they told me that they were gonna send my away for a while.." she started to tear up "And I told them I never want to see them again. That's why I need to get them back, I'll do whatever it takes-" they suddenly all fell down a large pit full of sand. Dimitrius forced his hand out of the dirt "OH no! It's quicksand!"

Helena hit the dirt with her fist "No. I told the rebels to set traps.. but not this far from the hideout.. they are so done when we get back.." she tried to move "Okay we need to remain calm or we'll sink faster." Dimitrius started to worriedly move "We're sinking.. this is hopeless! We're DOOMED!"

"Dimitri! Calm down!" she slapped him on the cheek as he suddenly calmed down "Sorry your highness."

Charlie, being shorter than them started to struggle "Grab a vine.. quickly!"

A long rope slid in the middle of them as a voice echoed "Grab it! I got you!" they all grabbed on and were instantly carried up the pit. They all sighed with relief, Helena rose off the floor and imedietly grabbed their savior by the collar "You should have just let us die in that hole!"

"Now, please princess! Have mercy, I saved your very life!"

"Alright! Punch him Helen!" Dimitrius grinned, throwing punches in the air.

Helena huffed "What in the world are you doing here? You are a stooge for the queen! Why should we trust you?"

"I ran away!" he covered his face as Helena dropped him "I ran away because…. She was doing a lot of…"

"Of what?" her brows furrowed. He quickly answered "Bad things? Yes! She is ruthless and wretched to everyone.. I escaped to find you!" he covered his face again as Helena knelt down to him "Cornwall, is this true?"

He thought and then nodded "I am sorry.. But we should look to a future, a good future with you here with us. You can help us, and I wouldn't have left the queen if I really thought that she had everything taken care of. This kingdom is in ruins, and you know it.." Helena thought, then rose her hand making him cower, she sighed and the hand turned into a handshake "If I trust you, you must be truthful to me. My father decided to trust you, and I don't tend to make the same mistake. If I make a promise, I never ever break that promise.." she moved her hand closer "You help us into the portal room outside the palace walls, and I will trust you. Deal?"

Cornwall hesitated and grabbed Helena's hand, firmly shaking it "Princess Helena, I am sorry for what happened.. I can only hope that you can forgive me."

"In time Cornwall." Helena said. Cornwall made his way to Charlie "Hello Charlie. How have you been?"

Charlie was amazed at the question and crossed her arms, marching ahead with Helena "My family's been taken away from me, I'm cold and hungry and I haven't had any sleep, what else can go wrong-"

"YOU!" Prudence emerged from the trees, her purple dress torn and ruined, and her crown lopsided on her tangled curls "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Princess Prudence! However did you find me-" Cornwall said.

"Not now Corndog!" she then grabbed Charlie by the collar of her school uniform "Your family is a thorn in my side! Your little sister is getting on my last NERVE!" Prudence yelled as Charlie held her ears "Wait what?"

"My mother is having the time of her life with that babbling infant! Where is my attention being served!" she dropped Charlie "The sooner you leave the better?"

"You want to help me get home?" Charlie said, fixing her collar "Because if you are that means you're doing something nice?" she smiled slyly. Prudence stubbornly crossed her arms "If I have to drag you back home myself.. Not that your parents can, they're lost-"

"WHAT?" she paced back and forth "No! We need to find them!"

Helena stopped her "Getting to that portal first is the main concern, I promise you Charlie everything else will fall into place!" Charlie sighed "But they could be anywhere!"

Dimitrius sighed "Well as long as they aren't in Idylia, I'm sure they are gonna be safe, besides this forest they're probably half way home!"

Prudence stomped her foot down "Well, let's get a move on.. I'm not waiting anymore." Helena looked up at the dark sky, beginning to turn a soft purple, blending into the pinks and yellow's of the sunset "We'll have to set up camp tonight, we can't move any further."

"Wait just a minute-"

Helena turned around "Listen you spoiled little brat, I've had to deal with you before, and for that short time, I think I was going to be banished for hitting you across the head!" Prudence began to cower "Now I've had a pretty rough couple of years being banished and all.. you remember right?" Her white fur began to bristle "So if I were you I'd shut that precious little mouth of yours and get some rest, or I'll certainly find a carnivorous animal to do it for me!" she huffed and marched to go collect firewood.

Charlie watched Prudence's doppelganger of the same name become silent "Wow." Charlie said in amazement "I want to be a princess when I grow up."

"What a woman." Dimitrius sighed.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie huffed "That was a nightmare." She breathed in an out, walking quickly along the trail "I never want to go there again. I absolutely love children.. but that was just- "

"I know. Now you see how I felt when you were pregnant." He walked over to her "Rosalie, we're fine.." he held her hand "Now, where are we?"

They noticed where they were. It was a dark thick forest with broken and twisted black branches. Some of the trees had perceptions of having faces; evil faces that were looking right at them. Rosalie nervously gulped "I have no idea, but I think the more we stay here, the more those trees might come alive." They started off "Now, we know that town has kids.. but not our little girl." They began to walk down a dark trail, not noticing a figure following and lurking behind them. Both of them simply kept walking until Ratigan started humming. It was the song that the town was singing. He started to whistle as Rosalie groaned "Ratigan, really?." She simply said.

"Sorry my dear." He chuckled "It's pretty catchy-" something grabbed him from underneath the ground. She quickly turned "James!"

He was pulled further into the darkness "Run Rosalie!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go!" he was pulled into the dark forest until he wasn't seen again. Rosalie hesitated and ran quickly, her dress was caught on a branch, she heard footsteps after her and she quickly ripped the skirt of her dress. She huffed, while hearing Ratigan shout "Run Rosalie!" she hid behind a tree and started to fan herself off, letting the wind blow in her face. She then heard behind her "Rosalie?"

She turned and saw a familiar shadowed figure "James?"

The shadow walked into the light, he looked just like Ratigan but something was off "Yes, it's me my darling."

"Is it really you?" she backed up.

"Oh of course my dear." He tilted his head "Would I lie?"

She took a step forward "What happened back there?"

He smiled "I fought off the beast with my bare hands." She moved uneasily "What's wrong? It's just me.. come, let's go."

She looked into his eyes from where she was standing and sighed "Oh James. It is you." She walked to him and held him "I'm sorry.. I'm just very paranoid." As she held his broad chest, his form began to change. Ratigan's voice changed "Oh well you should be." Rosalie looked up and met eyes with Areth, who smiled down at her evilly. She tried to break away from his embrace… Then everything went black.

* * *

Cornwall looked up at the stars "Wow.. beats the view at the palace."

"When did you start working for the queen?"

He sighed "It's a long story."

Charlie stifled a giggle "Looks like we got time."

"My father worked for King Laired.. He was a good man and taught me everything. I was set up to work for the king when he retired. But.. one day. The day when the king was lost.. Nerissa took over, and my father took over a rebellion against the queen. We had worked on a plan to get her scepter and destroy it, it basically holds all her power. My father couldn't go because he was so much older and couldn't climb the walls. So I volunteered myself. Everything was fine. Just climb the wall and get into the throne room. It is what they told me. So I get into the throne room and I'm close until I'm caught." He stopped, and paused, taking a long breath to himself "She made a deal with me. My freedom for mercy on my father's life. I agreed and.. she still took his life." He turned to the stars "All this time. I still hold myself responsible… I'm have nothing to be proud of."

Charlie patted him on the back "I don't think you're that bad." She smiled.

"You don't?" he said quickly "Why?"

"Real love is giving up something you love more than yourself. You made the greatest sacrifice of all.. If that's not love I don't know what is." She smiled at him, suddenly thinking of her family "I think you're a good friend Cornwall. And you did a brave thing." She laid down on the dirt slowly closing her eyes "You're never alone."

Cornwall continued to smile, until he looked back through the forest at the tops of the castle. The windows still gleaming as he huffed and decided to fall back asleep.

"I think they're out." Helena said, she poked at the fire with a long stick. Helena sighed "I haven't been outside the hideout for a long time." She looked to Dimitrius "What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Hopping from place to place… I've had more freedom you could say, after being banished." He chuckled "Working on my inventions. Trying to find you."

"Why?" she said defensively.

From where he was sitting, he moved further from her "Sorry.. I was just worried about you."

She was taken aback "Sorry.. I've tried to act tough after.. well you know." She looked at the fire "I remember the first night.. she sent her beast after me. All I remember were those bright yellow eyes chasing after me and hiding in a tree. I ran to the rebellion and was taken in." she bitterly smiled "Every time I close my eyes, my heart stars beating fast and-" she stopped herself. Dimitrius reached for her hand, squeezing it "Helena, I never stopped looking for you.. There wasn't a moment that went by where I stopped and reconsidered..But, why did you give up on me?"

She stayed quiet and looked to him "I didn't want to hurt you again." She took a deep breath in "I'm sorry. You knew we couldn't be together, the law was between us... and I knew it too." She turned to him "I've still cared about you Dimitrius.. You could say I still care about you. I have heavy feelings towards you. I just assumed you'd be fine."

"Not without you I wasn't.. I was alone." He said.

Helena ran a hand through her braid, feeling the leather band entwined in her hair "I was alone too Dimitrius.. for five years I was alone." she then squeezed his hand "But not anymore." He smiled at her, moving a piece of hair out of her dual colored eyes, his face growing closer and closer "Helena, I-" he nervously went back "Goodnight." He marched to his side of the dirt and fell asleep. Helena slowly laid down on the floor. But instead of falling asleep, Dimitrius slapped his head hard and started shaking his head, feeling stupid over what he did..

* * *

The bright sun shined over the mountains and tall trees. The fire had died out as Helena rose up, stretching her arms "Wake up everybody! We got a day's journey to the outside lands.. at least a half a day to get out of the forest."

Prudence rose up off the dirt "It didn't help I was sleeping in dirt, but my dress is stained!" she huffed and rose off the floor. Charlie stifled a giggle as prudence angrily marched to her "Do you find this funny? I am stained in dirt!"

"You remind me of someone at my school. She was quite a sensation." She chuckled.

Prudence smiled "Well, she must have good taste."

Charlie held her bag and grabbed the book out of the main pocket "Whatever you say."

They walked along the dark forest, noticing it was mysteriously silent "What part is this?" Charlie asked. Dimitrius shrugged his shoulders "Why not look at your book?"

Charlie cracked open the pages and noticed the ink appearing on the pages "The five trudged on, hopeful to get through the many trees and mysterious magic hidden in the dark forest.." Charlie read and closed the pages "Nothing dangerous."

* * *

Nerissa looked through the mirror, holding Ellie in her arms "Hmmm. No danger? What if I do this?"

She moved her hand across the image, bringing a source of life to the trees. The branches began to stir, taking in their magic "Did you hear that?" Cornwall said "It sounded like a monster.." he gasped "It sounds like the beast of the forbidden forest!" he started to walk ahead of them.

Helena rolled her eyes "Nothing is after us! We have to remain-" something lifted her out of the air "CAAAAAAAAAAALLLM"

"Princess!" Dimitrius shouted and watched as Helena was taken in the air. The trees had come to life! They all grew large yellow eyes and menacing grins, taking their victims and swinging them around. First was Helena, then the tree grabbed Prudence, Cornwall and Dimitrius. One large tree aimed for Charlie, but she ducked just in time. She saw Cornwall shout "Read the book Charlie!"

She nodded and faced the book "Please… give me help! Please! I need help!" the book opened and a glowing light appeared. The book laid out a large sword. Charlie quickly grabbed it by the handles and smiled "Thanks!" she swung at the branches, cutting Cornwall down and letting him run to safety, next was Prudence and then Dimitrius. He dropped to the floor as the tree began to get angrier, holding Helena high above them. He shouted "Charlie! The sword!" she handed him the sliver handle as he quickly grabbed a new branch and swung towards Helena. The branch holding her was tight, and moving fast and furiously. The angry tree was mad, and was not letting go. He quickly calculated in his mind and swung the sword.

In slow motion, he grabbed Helena's hand and toppled to the other approaching vine. He caught her as they toppled to the ground. The tree lost its power, having its final branch cut. Once the sword touched the ground, it disappeared; slowly fading away. Dimitrius rose up, helping Helena. She gasped for air "Dimitrius, You just saved me from an angry Douglas fir.." her arms were resting on his shoulders. Her lips approached his face, closer and closer until he said "Willow." He watched her let go "It was a willow, the tree had leaves with longer tails… it's a common error." he let go and started off through the forest.

Helena had a noticeable blush on her face. She watched him go "My mistake." She smiled and headed off with the rest of them.

* * *

Nerissa clenched her fist "UGHHHHHHHHHH. I can't believe this! How many times do I have to get rid of the same stinking little girl! That little brat! She's becoming more powerful with that book!" She looked back in the mirror "And Cornwall is doing nothing! Why did I ever trust that little simpleton…" she placed Ellie back in her cage and grabbed her cloak "Well, you know what they say, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" her voice cackled as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The group set up for another night, already out of the forest, with their fire ablaze. They quickly fell asleep and in the wee hours of night, the fire suddenly blazed out leaving them in darkness. Charlie woke up at a voice calling to her "Charlie…"

The voice called again "Charlie.."

She stood up and followed the voice into the entrance of the forest. She saw a shadowed figure and became defensive "Show yourself!" she held the book up as Nerissa chuckled darkly "Oh don't worry, your little story book won't work on me."

"How dare you! What are you doing here?"

She laughed, the black cloak moving in the wind "How dare I, If I remember correctly you were the one who wished on me.. I was simply doing my job. It was your mistake.. " she shook her head "Now let's get down to business. What can I do to you.. I could trap you, chain you, shrink you.. eat you. Set you on fire?"

She stood up straight "I am not afraid of you!"

"Just what I wanted to hear… What do you want Charlie? I have great power. I have EVERYTHING you could dream of." She held her staff "I could destroy you, or I can give you everything."

"I want to go back with my real mom and dad." She stood up "I want you to let them go!"

She paced back and forth "You really want them back? After the way they treated you?" she waved her staff and from the top emerged small images, that of her and her parents. The words echoed of Charlie yelling "I never want to see you again!" another voice filled the air "I wish I had a different family!"

The voices kept going "You're a sewer rat! Just like your father!"

"Sometimes I wish the same thing."

Charlie quickly covered her ears "I didn't mean it!-"

"Oh but you did." Nerissa moved around her "They didn't deserve to treat you like that… did they?" Charlie uneasily nodded "And even your little sister, taking all the attention away from you, in your time of need? And even these so-called friends seem to preoccupied than save your family." she pouted "Poor Charlie.. But, with all your help I can make all this pain and this trouble.. go away."

"Why should I trust you?" Charlie asked, turning to her.

Nerissa sighed "Good question. I know where your family is. And although I am not loved. I expect to "

Charlie nodded "I'm listening."

"Through the secret tunnels of the palace, there is a secret room for the portals between both of the worlds. Yours and mine. It is impossible to find, unless you have a source." She turned to the book "That book is like a guidebook to it. You find it with the books guidance.." she pulled out a small gold whistle "And give this whistle a small blow." She chuckled "I'll find wherever the whistle is blown and arrive as soon as possible. Do this and I'll find your beloved parents."

"What about my friends?"

She laughed again "If you call them friends.. Well, it is either your parents lives or theirs.. it is strictly your decision."

"You'll find them?"

She nodded "And you give me the stone."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "But I don't-"

"I understand." She continued to smile "Their containment, for your help." She laid out her hand "Do we have a deal?"

"You promise they won't be hurt?"

Nerissa held a hand to her heart "I promise I will not hurt them." Charlie grabbed her hand, feeling an electric force pull through her "Not to worry, it is just a deal between magical being and non-magic being. It is a promise to royalty.. that can't be broken." She started to walk off "Remember to fufill your part of the bargain.. I will fufill mine. Goodnight Charlie." She turned again "You might want to build up that fire again. It gets chilly at this time of night.

Charlie looked to the fire and back at the queen "Wait-"

The wind blew softly, and Charlie felt her hand.. which was warm from the whistles power.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"We're almost there!" Helena clapped her hands "Everyone up!"

Prudence woke up and rubbed her eyes "OH thank goodness." She marched up to Helena "Miss Helen? I seem to have misjudged you, you have taken us through this forest and protected us far better than anyone else."

"Are you giving me a compliment?"

Prudence nodded "Perhaps you are not as bad as my mother says you are." She laid out a hand "Truce?" Helena grabbed her hand "Technically, we're step sisters... Let's start at friends." Prudence grinned a little as Charlie stretched, grabbing her bags. The whistle was stored in the small pocket of her bag. She quickly shut the pocket and sighed. She rubber her eyes as Cornwall tilted his head "You alright Charlie?"

She was daydreaming "Huh? I'm fine... Just a hard time sleeping." She walked ahead of them "Let's go!"

* * *

As usual, they trudged along the dirt and grass until they finally reached the palace. They walked towards the catacombs beneath. Many old tunnels carried water through all parts of the castle and they have been abandoned for decades. They hid underneath a small bridge as a group of guards walked over the bridge. Helena shushed them as she listened in "You all take the main entrance, me and the other guards will inspect the south side and the courtyard." One guard spoke up "When do we know they'll come?"

"The Queen didn't say. If I were you I'd keep quiet and do your job!" The guards were large hulking mice, guarding every possible entrance "It's like she knew we were coming."

Prudence quirked an eyebrow "Mother never put out these many guards… " her blonde curls bounced as they boarded a small boat through the underground river system. Helena steered the boat "I wish I remember where my father told me the tunnel was..."

Cornwall walked to the head of the small boat "Try left!"

Dimitrius moaned "Try? I'm positive it's right!"

Charlie quickly grabbed the book and flipped it open as they were arguing. She gasped "Um guys?"

Dimitri tried to grab the wheel "I say its right!"

"And I say left! Who's been here longer?!"

"Guys?" she flipped through the pages.

They all shouted "NOT NOW CHARLIE!" Helena sighed "What could possibly be wrong?"

"That." Prudence said, she pointed ahead of them. The boat was veering to a long waterfall. Helena shouted "Hold on!" the boat turned and cascaded down the long winding tunnel. They all held on tightly as Helena ordered. Prudence slipped and was about to fall off the edge of the boat. Charlie grabbed her hand "Hold on to me!" Prudence tugged on for dear life as the boat continued its wild ride down the catacombs. They all simply hung on until the boat came to a slow pace. Helena breathed in a heavy sigh "Charlie, What were you trying to tell us."

From her part of the boat, she answered "We were supposed to go through that tunnel."

They all laughed, taking in breaths of relief until the boat hit something solid. The boat jolted against stone and gravel. Helena jumped up "What the-"she took a torch off one of the walls and moved it against the walls "Guys... I think I found something!"

Jumping off the boat, they examined a solid wall with different markings etched in the center and on the sides. Her strawberry blonde hair flew as she turned to Charlie "Now what?" the little white mouse held the book close "No idea-" the book floated up out of her arms and onto the top of the large door. The etchings were written into the book and matched the same marks on the door. The book inserted itself into a special portal. The door opened wide as all of them stood speechless. Helena quickly walked in "We did it!" She ran into the room "I can't believe we did it!" she ran through. Dimitrius smiled "Helena wait for me!"

Charlie walked through and gasped. A large machine stood in the middle of the stone covered room. It had a large hulking shape, with a small green hatch in the middle. Helena fiddled with the many controls "Don't' worry Charlie, I'm gonna get you home..."

Inside the room was also many boxes of treasure, in which Prudence went through "This is beautiful!" Dimitrius went through many old scrolls "These are all my old inventions! What are they doing here?" he smiled and went through a small barrel of scrolls. Prudence walked to Charlie "Charlie you have to see all of this!"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Didn't you want me to go home?"

Prudence sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks "Well, after spending time with you and you saving my life and all... you're not all that bad. I'll miss you." Charlie quickly hugged her as Prudence returned the hug, not knowing the whistle made its way out of her pocket and landed next to Cornwall's foot. He picked it up slowly "Hmm." He said. Helena moved the last lever "Okay, Charlie we're going to get you home!" everyone cheered "That's weird..." she said. Dimitris stepped to her "What is it?"

She pulled the last lever "The portal won't work... it needs something." Charlie noticed the book land right back into her hands "Maybe the book, Helena." She whispered to the pages "Give us help... please." She kindly said. Charlie waited until the book started to shake and hum. The pages flipped until the very end and the margins split to emerge an oval shaped stone. It was a large sapphire stone that gleamed like a bright star.

Helena gasped "It's the stone of Bellemoor... This whole time."

"I only heard stories of it." Dimitrius said. The princess turned to Charlie "You really are the prophecy... I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't believe it until this moment. Charlie, Thank you." Charlie reached to touch it, right at the same time that Cornwall held the whistle "What's this?" he brought it to his lips. Charlie turned and shouted "CORNWALL NO!"

It was too late. The whistle blew and a large cloud of black smoke entered the hidden room. A cackle was heard as Nerissa appeared with her guards "Charlie! Good to see you!" Nerissa clapped as the guards quickly grabbed the others, except Prudence. She stood next to Helena, grabbing her cheeks "My dear sweet step-daughter!"

She cringed "You are no mother or queen of mine!"

Nerissa rolled her eyes "Whatever. And Derk!"

"Dimitrius, your royal haziness'" Dimitrius said.

"Whatever. Now Charlie I was beginning to get worried about our deal!" Charlie stood in front of her "I didn't blow it! The deal is off!" Nerissa laughed "Well someone did! Cornwall! You led me here so the deal is still here!"

Helena looked to her "Charlie… What deal?"

"She didn't tell you? She made a deal with me to lead us here! IT is so simple!"

The white mouse's eyes saddened "Charlie, we trusted you." She turned her head away "This whole time we did. Why did you lie to us?" Charlie stuttered "I-I didn't mean to..."

Nerissa smiled "Oh I love treachery… Well, now I return my part of the bargain and well, here is your pathetic parents."

"Let go of me!" Rosalie shouted. Charlie ran to them "Mom! Dad!" both of her parents were held by Areth who smiled "What should we do now?" Nerissa waved her hand to the stone… holding it in her claws "At last.." she placed the stone in her scepter and waved it, at that instant Ellie appeared in a cage. Prudence tugged on her mother's long cloak "Mother? Please let them go... they were nice to me!"

Nerissa looked down "Honey. Mommy is working. This is what they get for kidnapping my daughter." Prudence stomped her foot down "No! I escaped! I wasn't kidnapped! I wanted to send Charlie home! You were spending time with that baby more than me!"

Ratigan was held by the guards "You have what you want, just please let us and our daughters home!"

"I don't think I will." She saw them stand dumbfounded "I made a deal with dear little Charlie, I'd find her parents... which I did. I promised her that I would find you simple folk. I never said anything about releasing you." She moved to the baby, taking her out of the cage "Charlie is free to go... but this little one is staying with me."

Charlie ran to her, but was quickly caught by a guard "Why do you want her! Let my sister go!"

"You never wanted her in the first place! She will be a fine ruler... once I teach her all she knows about how. I've always wanted a child that enjoyed the same things as me...who enjoys torture.. she is a kindred spirit and who knows?... she might make a better queen than me." She laughed and waved her scepter "Now, it's about time I showed you how this stone works. You see, I wanted youth this whole time... Dimitrius decided to help me but backed out."

"I'd rather stay true to my kingdom than serve you." He said.

Nerissa, rolled her eyes once more "I love staying young and youthful... and I needed this stone in order t help me. No other unknown power as great as this..." She held her staff "I've made some tweaks on it. And I think it's time for a demonstration-"she waved her staff at Rosalie and Ratigan. A yellow aura surrounded them and they started to cringe. Rosalie shouted in pain as Ratigan held her as good as he could.

Charlie struggled "No! Please! What are you doing to them?"

The two began to fall to the ground and quite literally their lives were being sucked out of them. Their hairs began to grey, and wrinkles began to appear on their faces within minutes. They reached out for Charlie until they couldn't move any longer. Nerissa sighed "Their youth is mine!" she waved the staff to the large machine, opening a large white portal "Now I'll be able to travel through different worlds big and small! Including yours!" she cackled as the staff moved quickly away from them "They're old… looks like I got more of their youth than expected. Oh well."

Tears ran down Charlies face as she broke the grip with the guard, she tackled Nerissa quite strongly to the ground "You monster!" they rolled along the floor as Dimitrius and Helena both broke free and fought. The entire room was in chaos. Nerissa rolled on the floor and reached for her staff, which was kicked out of the way. Charlie reached for it as well, until Nerissa flipped her over "You miserable little girl!" she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled "BELLEMOOR BEAST!" everyone froze in their tracks as a large rumbling sound shrieked through the air. A large beast with large horns and tusks twisting along them. He had large yellow eyes with green flicks in his pupils. The beast had scaly green skin, and tufts of white and grey fur around his face. He truly was a beast... in every fashion of the word. He had a short chain around his neck and purred when the queen rubbed him underneath his chin "Easy... This is my very special friend... he kills whatever I tell him to. With that being said." the beast's teeth were barred "Kill." The beast chased after Charlie, she quickly ran across the room, the beast's long eagle like talons reaching for her. Charlie panicked as she hid behind a wall. She then went behind another wall, but the beast heard her. His claws tapped on the floor, as he reached behind the wall, he didn't fit. His chain jingled as Charlie tried to rush past him, but the chain was ripped off in the process.

The monster strongly looked up and howled. The howl began to sound more…. Human. Everyone watched as the beast slowly became smaller and smaller until he became a small huddled body. The man rose up. He was an orange furred mouse, with a happy red beard and kind green eyes. The guards let go of their victims and bowed "King Laired!" someone said.

"It's the king!" another guard said.

King Laired looked at his new form and smiled "I'm free! You child…" he gestured to her and bowed "I have been trapped in this form for years... I thank you for freeing me."

"Father!" Helena shouted and jumped into his arms. The king smiled wide as he approached Helena "My little girl!" they hugged tightly as tears fell from both of their eyes.

"Your highness!" Dimitrius said "How are you-"

"Everything on the night of my disappearance was fine. The invention you had invented truly was a miracle to Bellemoor. Then I saw that the airship was punctured and I landed in the forest. I saw a bright light and then I woke up a hideous beast." His eyes saddened as he pointed his hand to the queen, who nervously stood before them "Nerissa had me turned into the Bellemoor beast… cursed to follow her whim. I was trapped in my own body." He turned to Charlie "Now I see that this young lady has saved my life... and the kingdoms as well." All of them smiled as they turned to Dimitrius "I have misjudged my own queen… and have blamed my best inventor. I am sorry." Dimitrius returned an apologetic smile as the King continued "Cornwall, I am sorry for your father…I am sure that he is looking after you. And I promise to set things right... Starting with you, Nerissa."

She nervously backed up "Oh… please... have mercy..." she waved her hand, reaching for the scepter. The king and Helena marched to her "Enough Nerissa." The scepter reached her hands as she rose in the air "Enough with me… HA... What a joke. I have the power here." She waved to the three and sent them to the floor "I will end the one who started it all…" she aimed her staff at Charlie "CHEERS TO CHARLIE!" she sent a burst of power at her, Charlie quickly ducked. She grabbed Ellie from the rubble and held her close. Nerissa's power began to go out of control, her bursts of light exploding and bouncing off the brick walls. Helena shouted "Charlie! Take Ellie and get out! Through the portal!"

"What about my parents!" she looked over at Rosalie and Ratigan, who looked up at her with their lifeless grey eyes, they were fading faster and faster… Nerissa was using their lives.

Helena ducked from a bolt of light "Trust me! Now go!"

The building began to collapse as Charlie, worriedly held Ellie. Helena shouted "Charlie GO!" before Nerissa could close the gate with her power, Charlie and Ellie ran through the lit portal. Nerissa zapped at the gate, holding it shut. The portal was broken, and Charlie escaped.

* * *

"NO!" Charlie woke up in a cold sweat. She noticed her room, just how it was and the rain pouring outside. She breathed heavily and ran outside to the main part of the lair "Hello? is there anyone there?" she shouted "Hello?!"

Bill peeked in "Rosalie told me to check in on you… are you alright?" Charlie ran to Bill and grabbed his arm "We need to go to Bellemoor! It's in trouble! The king needs our help!"

"What are you talking about? What king? Where is bellemoor?"

Charlie huffed "It's a kingdom! The princess and Dimitrius need our help! And my mom and dad-"

Bill knelt down to her height "They are at the party! They are fine!" he quirked an eyebrow "Who are you talking about?"

"No they're not! They were taken! It was all my fault!" she started to cry "It was all my fault!" Bill held her "Wha- Charlie it's gonna be ok!"

"No it's not!" she cried. Suddenly her ears perked up at the sound of a voice "I can't believe that storm has ceased all available transportation! Rosalie my coat is stained!"

"James, you are being more over dramatic than me!" Rosalie pushed a piece of hair out of her face, soaked from the rain.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Charlie said simply. Ratigan stood, rubbing his coat of the rain on the silk. She shouted "DADDY!" ran to him and hugged him tightly, she then ran to Rosalie and hugged her tightly "I missed you so much."

"We've only been gone twenty minutes." Ratigan said simply.

She hugged her father again "It seems a lot longer to me." Ratigan and Rosalie both looked at each other, she motioned for him to make the first move "I thought you never wanted to see us again."

"You regret a lot when you're alone." She felt Ratigan pick her up and hold her close "I am sorry for what I said Charlie... and about Ellie.. if we were taking too much attention, we can-"

She stopped them "I love you guys too much, and I know you guys so much better to know you wouldn't stop loving me..."

Rosalie kissed her on the head "…I wouldn't trade you for anything..." Charlie saw the locket from before in her pocket and wrapped the gold pendant around her neck, she then started smiling at them.

She looked up at both of them "Me either." She hugged them close, Ratigan patting her head softly. Another voice filled the air "Mr. and Mrs. Ratigan?" Miss Wells in a soaking hat and her brown coat emerged from the large pipes "I don't mean to disturb... I believe this is private property... I do apologize."

"Helena?-" she quickly recovered "Miss Wells what are you doing here?"

She wiped off her glasses "I had heard about the trouble you had today at school and I deeply apologize... Headmistress Wormwood does not understand that Prudence had been trouble from the beginning. Of course there are two sides, but I have dealt with Mrs. Wormwood for a very long time... and I believe that her methods of teaching and raising her students are sup par to what could be offered to children as extraordinary like Charlie." Miss Wells shook both of their hands "Rosalie and James? I know we are nowhere on a first name basis but I hope you know that your Charlie is one of the brightest, charming and smart children I have ever met.. And this is not because I am in your home at this minute." She laughed with them. Charlie's head proudly rose at the kind words.

They proudly looked at her and then Ratigan looked back at Miss Wells with concern. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie and Charlie "Miss Wells, I do appreciate your sentiments but this still does not change the mind of the headmistress. Charlie is still expelled according to the school."

"That is why I am here." She smiled as she brought out a large folder "I was hoping to have a word with you. All of you if possible... Including Charlie."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Prudence paced back and forth in her mother's office. Headmistress Wormwood stood at the window, noticing large amounts of noise and construction from the other side of the wide street. Prudence fiddled with her fingers "Maybe it was both of our faults. Of course she started it... but I certainly think I led her on mother…maybe it was."

Wormwood turned around quickly and faced her "Prudence! You will not speak of the subject again! You were tormented by that horrid little girl! This is not your fault... And I will not hear MAYBE utter from my daughter's lips… I did not raise an indecisive daughter." Heavy sounds made her cringe from the outside, she brought up her glasses "OH! That noise! How disruptive! And where is Louise! I need assistance with this matter." There was a knock at the door as Prudence answered. Wormwood turned around "Miss Wells! Where have you been?! I've had to get a substitute to fill in for you!"

She smiled "Well, I have some good news for you." She brought out a small paper "I quit."

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

Both prudence and Wormwood said. The headmistress began to grow worry lines on her head "Louise, you've worked for me for years! I cannot lose you! Why the change of mind!"

"It was actually the loss of a very special student." She said. "I've put in my two weeks and I've decided upon the loss that I am quitting." She brought out a paper "I've placed the proper paperwork. Thank you for your time Nerissa."

Nerissa sourly took the papers "You are leaving for that little brat?! That little devil who ruined my reputation? How dare you betray me!" she began to go hysterical "Please! Louise! You've been with me for years! You've brought up the test scores tenfold in the past year! If you stay, I'll give you a raise... and I'll let you have your own office!"

She turned to her "It was never about the money Nerissa."

Nerissa's lip twitched as she followed her out of the building. Miss Wells walked down the steps as Nerissa yelled, alerting the other students in their classes. They all peeked out the windows as Nerissa shouted. Even Nolan stopped working on the lawn to watch the two ladies. "You'll be nothing without this school! You'll be penniless! Where do you think you are going?!"

Louise turned around "I am building a new school."

Nerissa cackled "HA! How are you going to be funded! NO one will support you!" the hairs in hear neat bun began to fall out of place "Our school is the top in the city... no other school will reach success."

"I actually have some very willing benefactors who are eager to start with me." Right as she said the words, Ratigan walked across the corner. He was dressed in a button up white shirt and dark pants. On top of his head was a brown hard hat "Miss Wells, we have some decisions to make about the placement of the green house. I hope I am not interrupting." He turned to Nerissa "Hello Headmistress."

Miss Wells smiled "Not at all, I was just leaving." She turned to Nerissa "Mrs. Wormwood... May I introduce one of our benefactors?" Nerissa gasped "Mr. Ratigan! W-Why are… You are-"

"Miss Wells had approached me two nights ago along with my wife..." he waved across the street. Rosalie waved back and shouted "Hi honey!" She was working on building one of the walls with the rest of the boys, who were hammering and drilling holes in the wood. "She proposed that since my daughter was never welcomed and expelled from your institute, we should take initiative to build our own school, funded by our family and taught by some well-rounded teachers. This school will teach children…Not raise young robotic adults." He smiled "My Charlie will fit right in." he tipped his hard hat "Good day."

Wormwood had it. Her face turned red "No student will ever come to your school! What an atrocity! How dare you come in here and attempt to change my methods of teaching! You will have no success!"

Miss Wells took out her clipboard "I have already fourteen parents willing to transfer... and will transfer once the school is finished in the fall." She turned to Nolan "We are in need of another teacher... to teach robotics and creative outlets for science..." she laughed "We are working on the name of course, Nolan... if you would like a better job.. It is being offered. We couldn't think of a better teacher."

Nolan nearly fell over "ME? You want me?" he started to walk towards her as Nerissa shouted "One more step and you're FIRED!"

He sighed, holding the rake in his hand. He walked up the steps to the smile of Nerissa. Nolan placed the rake in her hands "No need to fire me... I quit. The hedges need trimming." He smiled and walked down the steps, stood next to Louise and kissed her. He let go "Sorry it took so long." She kissed him back and let go, the redness still appearing on her cheeks "What a day I'm having." She then started off, joined by Charlie on her hand "Good morning Miss Wormwood!"

Prudence walked down the steps as Nerissa stopped her "Prudence! Come here at once!"

"No mother!" she walked to Charlie and laid out her hand "I'm sorry."

"Me too." They hugged tightly as Prudence turned to her mother "Mother, it's time to change." She walked along with them as the other students walked out and joined them, pushing Nerissa out of the way. She pleaded "Stop! No! Your education! Years wasted! NO!" Charlie began to join her friends, until she heard a whisper in the air. She turned a corner in a small alleyway and noticed the small book from before. She opened the pages and saw a special note at the end, written in golden ink:

 _Queen Nerissa was defeated in a grand battle. The portal was permanently closed forever, never to open again. After the smoke had cleared and the castle was regained, the king had assumed the throne and placed Helena in charge as the new queen. Her first decree was to demolish the royal blood marriage rule... Her and Dimitrius the inventor were soon married and declared as king and queen of Bellemoor. They soon decided to start a family, and to a large ceremony they had a little girl in which they properly named Charlotte, after a dearly devoted friend._

 _Cornwall was forgiven, and was placed as the royal documenter and communications with every town in the kingdom. He was assigned as chief ambassador to the land of Idylia, in which he has restrained the rules and regulations of the town; including more activities for the children._

 _As for Charlie, she returned home and saved her family from certain doom. The power and bravery of her heart surpassed any of the strongest of people on the earth. She is a true friend, niece, and daughter. Her tale is far from over…_

… _And they all lived happily ever after…_

She turned the page, and noticed more ink being written.

 _Charlie, sadly your parents will never know what had happened, neither will your sister. The magic is very rare, and unfortunately the power will fade on you over time. You will not remember Bellmoor, me, Dimitirius. Or even Cornwall. The portal was closed forever... which means no one can get in... Or even get out… Your memory will be rewritten as only a dream. I am sorry to break the news so fast to you, it is a rule that still has no explanation._

 _I thank you for your kindness and your courage... You really are an amazing young lady. My father has told me that being courageous is risking everything you love, more than yourself. If what you have done for us and your parents isn't courage I don't know what is?_

 _As your memory is taken away, be assured we are in great debt to you. We will never leave you, or stop caring about you... just like a guardian angel, we'll be watching you and protecting you. Your family is very lucky to have you, as you are lucky to have them._

 _Try not to wish on any more stars…_

 _-H_

 _P.S Told you I'd get you home._

The book slowly faded away in her hands as she wiped away a tear. She looked up at the sky "Thanks..."

Rosalie turned the corner "Charlie? You alright?"

Ratigan held many wood boards in his hands "You've been daydreaming a lot lately, is everything ok?" he stumbled with the boards in his hands "Do you need to go inside?"

"Come join us!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah!" she smiled "I'm fine!"

She ran off to her parents and held her mother's hand, walking off to Charlie's new future and even new friends.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
